The Other
by shatteredxice
Summary: A third prisoner is found in the dungeon at the home of Marius Horonius, one who would change the course of destiny for Arthur Castus and his Knights. GawainOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of 'King Arthur', anything unrecognizable from the movie is from my own imagination however.

**Summary:**A third prisoner is found in the dungeon at the home of Marius Horonius, one who would change the course of destiny for Arthur Castus and his Knights. (Cliché story I know, GawainOC)

**A/N:** This story starts when Arthur and the Knights are on their final mission to pick up Alecto. I am aware that it is very cliché, the whole 'another girl in the dungeon joins Knights', so if you don't like it don't read – constructive criticism is always welcome however flaming is a waste of time and benefits no one. Hope you enjoy!

The Other

_**Chapter One**_

Nara was dimly aware of movement around her as she sat against the wall, the chains that held her arms captive above her head digging cruelly into her skin.

_Why? _She thought weakly as she tried to make herself more comfortable without jarring her bruised and battered body more then necessary. _Why was I so foolish as to let my guard down? Filthy Romans and their vile ways! _Nara shivered as she felt a rush of fetid breath near her face.

"So the she-devil is awake then?" A wizened voice muttered. "The Lord wishes for me to purge you of your sins so you may enter the holy land." Nara's eyes opened slightly to see the filthy man move to a box at the other end of the building that was her prison. Her breath constricted in her chest as he proceeded to search through the contents, removing a coil of leather. Nara bit down on her the inside of her cheek until the metallic tang of blood flooded into her mouth. She had yet to give them the satisfaction of screaming when they carried out the torture they called 'cleansing'. Nara tried to block out the whimpers and moans that filled the cold room of other poor souls that lay imprisoned as her captor advanced towards her, muttering under his breath, what she supposed were words to his God. Nara thought of rolling plains and blowing winds as he lifted his arm to bring down the whip when the sound of a door banging open halted him. He quickly moved to the bottom of the stairs as the second of her captors flew down carrying a woman who appeared half dead in his arms. A richly dressed Roman followed him, halting when the stale waft of rotting flesh reached his nose.

"Filthy pagan woman! A blue devil! You know what to do" He turned and hurried up the stairs as Nara's attention was once again drawn to the two men speaking hurriedly.

"Put her in the end cell" the authoritative one stated, "We will deal with her later, I must finish with this one" he continued as he gestured to the limp form of Nara. She closed her eyes as the pain began; glad when she finally felt darkness engulf her.

Nara guessed four or five days had passed since the Woad woman had been locked up in the dungeon with her, the other elderly people had passed leaving the two women to bear the full 'purging' of the three men in total. When they were given a reprieve and the men left, they had conversed for a little to think of anything expect the dungeon they were holed up in, although it would be short lived. Marius's wife would appear when the three priests were out sometimes, bringing bowls of water and food. She would try her best to ease the pain but there was little she could do for Nara.

A family was locked up at a time, two young parents and a small boy. Nara did not know the state of the boy except Guinevere confirmed that the parents did not last a day before moving to the next world and did not know how the boy, Lucan, faired. Nara soon lost track of all time, becoming only vaguely aware of her surroundings and Guinevere's quite encouragement to hold on.

vvvvvvvvv

Arthur Castus and his Knights had ridden hard to carry out the final order of Rome. They bore down on the villa of Marius Honorius, bringing their horses to a halt as the gates closed before them. The Knights glanced around at the gathering peasants and foreboding fog as the guards spoke to them from above the gate.

"Who are you?" They called. Arthur fixed his gaze on the guards,

"I am Arthus Castus, commander of the Sarmatian Knights sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate" He ordered as he too looked around at the gathering crowd before his attention was once more drawn to the gates as a richly dressed Marius strode forward.

"It is a wonder you have come!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands together. "Good Jesus, Arthur and his Knights." Marius moved to grab the reigns of a horse, the beast and its owner shying away from his hand. He glanced around before fixing his attention on Arthur. "You have fought the Woads? Vile creatures." He stated, a statement which Arthur did not reply to.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Marius looked at his guards before scoffing, "But that is impossible!" He was ignored.

vvvvvvvvv

Nara heard the pounding of hoof beats reverberate through the dungeon from above, drawing her out of her semi-conscious state. She could hear the quite noises from above, allowing hope to flair at the thought of someone freeing her, before quashing those emotions just as quickly. No one could help her know. She heard Lucan and Guinevere shifting as the three priests conversed tensely before two disappeared up the stairs, the third remaining to read from his book. A short time passed before Nara and Guinevere's attention was focused on the door, small thuds could be heard. Guinevere looked at Nara, a silent conversation being held between the two, it sounded like they were being walled up. Nara shifted uncomfortably at the thought, sending a jarring pain coursing through her body. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes, naught could be done.

She did not move when the quite thuds ceased and were replaced by a crash and boom, voices drifting down to them from the stair well. The priest at his book did not move, he continuing his chanting. _More voices, more pain, _Nara thought sadly as Guinevere moved further into the corner of her small cell. Heavy footsteps descended the stairs, the chants of the priest halting as he looked up.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple" he spat as he looked upon Arthur and the Knights. He didn't receive a reply as one pushed past him. The men looked around the dungeon in silent horror as the smell of decaying flesh assaulted their senses; the remains of bodies hanging from chains on the walls or caged. The three priests stood, unsure of what their reaction should be. Nara did not pay the voices any attention, not wanting to allow her hope to rise as a voice ordered to look for those alive.

The four Knights, Arthur, Dagonet, Lancelot and Gawain moved through the dungeon, cutting at chains and opening the wells that lined one wall. Nara did not bother to move or open her eyes; if it was a dream she never wanted it to end. It was not until she felt a calloused hand move some mattered hair from her shoulder, and gently feel for a pulse on her neck that she let her head turn and allow her eyes to open blearily.

"Do with me what you will, I do not care anymore" she hoarsely whispered as her gazed slowly focused on the male face before her. A shaggy mane of hair and a sparse beard was all she could make out before her eyes closed once more. The man looked at her with concern, "I am here to help." Gawain stood,

"Arthur! This one is still alive," as Dagonet also called out. Turning he approached the priests, "Where are the keys?" he growled, his sword held threateningly in his hand. One priest pointed a shaking hand at the wall, a set of keys hanging from a hook. Gawain yanked them off the wall as he brushed past Dagonet with a small boy, falling to his knees before the girl before quickly guessing at a key that would open the shackles that held her to the wall. On the third try he got it and Nara let herself slump forward as sheer joy coursed through her as her arms were finally let loose. Before she hit the ground Gawain caught her, swinging her into his arms. She weekly tugged at the front of his shirt,

"Lucan and Guinevere" she said as he strode forward. Gawain looked down at her, "Aye Arthur and Dagonet have them" Nara was slightly disorientated as he carried her out of the darkness of her prison and into the weak light that burned her eyes after having not seen it for so long. When her eyes had adjusted she glanced around, relieved to find that her two fellow prisoners were being tended too. A water skin entered her line of vision, "Here." Nara's rescuer spoke quietly as with a shaky hand she brought it to her lips as he supported her head. Nara turned her face skywards to welcome the snowflakes that fell from the darkening sky as she took a deep breath of fresh air, looking for Lucan. A tall muscled man held him while another smaller man held a water skin as a snippet of conversation reached her ears.

"His arm is broken!" The big man nodded his head in agreement, the smaller man continued, "and his family?"

Nara answered the question, "Dead."

The men looked at her, but her attention had already moved to the man who strode towards them, the man who imprisoned her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Stop this madness" he yelled, directing his attention towards Arthur who held Guinevere. "What is this madness?" Arthur growled. Marius was unfazed, "They are all pagans here!"

"So are we!" retorted one of the Knights. Marius continued regardless, gesturing angrily at Nara, "and she, she murdered her own people!" Nara struggled against the man that held her, a strangled 'no' escaping her lips before she fell still again.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Arthur stood, furious, "You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Marius looked at him in contempt, "You are Roman, you understand. And you are a Christian." He turned to his wife, "You kept them alive!" he cried as he slapped her hard across the face, sending her into the mud. Arthur in one fluid movement slammed his fist into his face, sending him flying to the ground, his sword appearing at his throat. The man looked up at him,

"When we get to the Wall you will be punished for this heresy." Marius threatened.

Arthur spoke to him though Nara could not catch what he said. It was the priest who had caused her so much pain that caught her attention next. "I was willing to die for them." He spoke wistfully, "yes, to lead them to their rightful place." Everyone stared at him. "It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed, only then can their souls be saved." It was not until the priests had been roughly pushed back into the dungeon by the peasants that Nara felt her anger towards them lessen slightly. A small smiled swept across her face as the wind blew gently through the valley, swirling the white snowflakes around, unperturbed by the sounds of approach drums. She slipped into darkness.

* * *

A/N: First chapter completed, which I hope everyone enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: _It was not until the priests had been roughly pushed back into the dungeon by the peasants that Nara felt her anger towards them lessen slightly. A small smile swept across her face as the wind blew gently through the valley, swirling the white snowflakes around, unperturbed by the sounds of approach drums. She slipped into darkness.

The Other

_**Chapter Two**_

Nara came out of the darkness to feel herself surrounded by warmth, she was so content to just lie there that she did not bother to open her eyes. Quite murmurs found their way to her ears.

"…the boy is sick with fever. The Woad woman will live, the other I am not sure about. Did you see her when Gawain brought her out, she looked like death itself." A murmured agreement was heard. "All that blood, it was actually partly sealing her eyes shut, and her clothes were little more than rags." Nara shifted on what she recognized was a pile of furs at the information. She hadn't realized she'd looked so bad. The movement drew the attention of the two people that sat in the wagon. Opening her eyes Nara took in the sight of the large muscled man that had seen to Lucan in the dungeon, the other was equally as large but seemed to be carrying a lot more weight. He placed a hand on the large man's shoulder before swinging himself out of the wagon rather gracefully Nara thought for such a heavy man as Lucan's guardian moved towards her.

"I am Dagonet." He spoke quietly as crouched beside her pile of furs. Nara studied him intently. His face was tanned and weathered, a scar cutting down his face across one eyes, brown eyes solemn. He regarded her with a passive face as she took him in. Finally she nodded.

"Nara" She moved to sit up, allowing Dagonet to support her as she lent against the back of the wagon. A small smile graced her face in thanks. Nara looked at her arms. Linen was wrapped expertly around her forearm on one, her bicep on the other.

"There are more bandages on your torso and legs. You were in bad shape when we found you." Dagonet confirmed as Nara nodded her head in silent agreement. A hand made its way to her head and she grimaced when she came in contact with matted, greasy hair. She felt grit and blood and did not want to know what else was in there. When she next looked to Dagonet he held a rolled up bag with the hilt of a sword poking out that she recognized instantly.

"My pack!" She cried in delight. Dagonet smiled as he handed it to her and she grasped it excitedly as she fiddled with the string that held it together, allowing it to unroll on her bed. She cast a sidelong glance at Dagonet as the contents were revealed; he merely raised an eyebrow. A small sword and several daggers lay on top of a spared rolled up outfit. She grasped the small sword, a perfect match for its owner. The blade was roughly two feet long, the hilt leather wrapped, the pommel rounded, an ideal finish if one wanted to knock an opponent out. Dagonet watched quietly as she drew the blade partly from its scabbard, the cold steel gleaming in the dim light revealing a wicked double edged blade, taking note of the symbols embedded in the hilt and blade. She thrust the sword back into its scabbard as she looked over the daggers. One she strapped to her thigh usually, another two usually thrust into her boots, the fourth she wore in open site. Satisfied Nara delved through her spare outfit, her fingers clasping around a small talisman. With a sigh of relief she drew it from the pile and immediately placed it over her head. Her bow was missing; she had dropped it when she was taken however the safety of the talisman replaced the disappointment that built within her at the loss of her weapon. Nara turned her attention to the man who regarded her quietly, his eyes revealing nothing.

A moan from the pile of furs at the front of the wagon caught both their attention. Lucan lay groaning on the furs, Marius's wife beside him laying a soothing hand on his brow as a figure appeared before them.

"Arthur." Dagonet acknowledged as Arthur looked at the boy.

"How is he?" Dagonet smiled softly as he too turned his gaze to the child.

"He burns…brave boy." Arthur nodded as he fixed his gaze on Nara who inclined her head in acknowledgment. He moved past them to sit by Guinevere, however Nara's attention remained on the boy. She moved forward to kneel beside the boy, careful not to jar her body too much.

"Has Lucan been like this for long?" She queried as she drew a fur more tightly about her shoulders.

"His name is Lucan?" Dagonet asked, Nara nodding in agreement.

"He has had a fever since we set out"

Nara looked at him, "May I?" Dagonet nodded. Nara let the fur fall from her shoulders as she gently placed two slender hands on his brow allowing them to dance across the boy's face as she quietly hummed a tune under her breath. Gradually Lucan stilled and it appeared as that he was more comfortable though his fever still burned. Dagonet cast a quizzical glance at Nara as she shrugged.

"My mother used to do it to me when I had a fever." She moved back to her furs, suddenly feeling tired, _Seems I'm not quite with it yet_ she thought ruefully as she settled back down and falling into a deep sleep.

vvvvvvvvv

When Nara next woke she moved forward to sit with Guinevere at the front of the wagon, the two women staring silently at the passing countryside as snow swirled quietly down from the dark clouds that settled on the valley, shrouding the peaks of the hills in a grey blanket. Guinevere was the first to break the silence as she stared at Arthur who rode on his grey steed by the wagon, red waving in the blowing wind.

"My father told me great tales about you." Arthur turned his back on the, concentrating on the path ahead.

"Really" He voice carrying back to them on the breeze. "And what did you hear?" Guinevere smiled,

"Fairytales." Nara scoffed as a smiled appeared on her face and Guinevere continued. "The kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless that they can't be real." She smiled again. "Arthur and his Knights. A leader both Briton and Roman. And yet you chose allegiance to Rome." That drew Nara's attention as she focused her gaze on the back of Arthur, a slight scowl gracing her features. Guinevere's voice hardened. "To those who take what does not belong to them." Nara nodded in agreement. "The same Rome that took your men from their homeland." Arthur turned angrily towards Guinevere.

"Listen lady," he growled "do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men."

"How many Briton's have you killed?" Guinevere pressed.

"As many as tried to kill me. It is the natural state of any man to want to live" Guinevere was unperturbed.

"Animal's live! It is the natural state of any man to want to live free in their own country." Arthur didn't reply. After a moment Guinevere continued.

"I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Arthur?" He never answered her question, choosing to ask another, "How's your hand?" Guinevere smiled,

"I'll live I promise you." Nara smiled to as she settled back, a frown caressing her face as she thought about what Guinevere had said.

vvvvvvvvv

It was later that day that Nara was able to bathe and finally feel clean. They had pulled off the road the procession had been following, making camp in the tall pine trees that boarded the road and a river. Fulvia, Marius's wife had accompanied her down to the river after much pleading from Nara. Someone had replaced her rags with a shirt that obviously belonged to one of the men as it swamped her lithe form, coming to rest about her knees. Nara had to bite back a gasp as she waded knee deep into the river, willing to brave the icy cold waters to wash her hair. She quickly thrown her hair forward, rubbing the oil that Fulvia handed her. When she emerged from the water her teeth were chattering uncontrollably, however Nara felt much more content as Fluvia threw a fur around her shoulders and led her back to the wagon. Nara gladly sat down on a warm pile of furs as Fulvia drew a basin towards her gathering a washing cloth as she went.

"Would you like me to help bathe you?" she spoke quietly, Nara nodding her head eagerly. Fulvia gently unwound the bandages that adorned Nara's body, wetting the washcloth to gently wash away the grime that had built up on her persona after her ordeal. Fulvia hummed quietly under her breath as she worked, Nara gathering up her long hair and moving it out of the way. She drew her knees to her chest as let her head fall forward to rest on them as she looked out the side of the wagon, startled when she saw her rescuer there starring at her, a surprised look flashing across his face when he drew her attention.

Gawain had been following a track along the river, scouting for any enemies when he had seen her in the waters, the shirt she wore just covering her as she bent forward to wash her hair, the Roman woman standing on the bank watching her while holding some furs. He had guiltily turned away, surprised with himself when he did so. He was certainly not like Lancelot and his wanton ways, however he would usually not feel abashed at briefly watching a woman bathe although this time he did. Gawain had hurried away through the tall trees only to come across her again as he finally made his way back to camp. The wagon that the two imprisoned women shared rested on the outskirts of the small camp that had been set up, the humming of the Roman woman drawing his attention to the occupants. He had paused when he saw the form of the lady he had helped, thin welts lacing their way down her bare back, a black tattoo gracing one shoulder blade in contrast to her lightly tanned skin, long raven black hair drying over one shoulder. He was startled from his thoughts as her storm grey eyes turned to regard him. He stood long enough to see a deep blush rise to her cheeks before he turned and hurried on leaving Nara with a burning face.

Once Fulvia had finished bathing her, Nara had dragged on her spare clean outfit before slipping out of the wagon, passing Guinevere on the way out, the two exchanging a smile. Nara wondered through the camp aimlessly, taking note of the peasant people who sat around small fires, conversing quietly. Marius sat with his guards whispering intently and Nara's eyes narrowed in distrust. She halted when she came to the tethered horses, smiling as their solemn faces turned towards her, ears pricked forward. She moved through them, whispering quietly to them as they lipped at her clothes, looking for treats. Sugar cubes found their way to her hands before being eagerly devoured by the animals. Nara sat down heavily on a tree stump as a curious grey horse came to snuffle at her hair causing her to giggle.

"Well he certainly has taken a liking to you." A voice commented from behind some of the horses. Nara stood quickly to place a calming hand on the horse's withers as her other began to idly stroke his neck as she gazed intently over the horse at the man who wove between the horses towards her. She cursed her small statue at the fact that her eyes just made it over the horse's back. He came to a stop on the other side of the animal as he looked down at her. Nara nodded her head vaguely as they both took each other's appearance in. Shaggy mane of hair, sparse beard, tanned skin, blue eyes silently regarding her. Nara's gaze lowered slightly to take in his attire, a tunic of plate like armor that met breeches and knee-high boots. She focused once more on his face as he regarded her. Curly raven hair pulled back in a loose braid, storm grey eyes meeting a small nose and stubborn mouth. He noted the white undershirt was mostly hidden under a tunic drawn in at her hips by a belt, a tunic he knew stopped rather abruptly several inches above her knees, her legs hidden by tight leggings, feet thrust into laced knee high leather boots. His gaze flicked back to her face.

"You are the one who took me from the dungeon, Gawain?" She asked hesitantly, fighting the unexplainable blush that was trying creep across her face. Gawain nodded, "You look a lot better now I have to say." He assured with a grin as she ducked her head and concentrated on the horse's mane that she was currently finger combing. They stood in comfortable silence together as the shadows darkened in between the giant imposing trees that they took shelter under. The grey horse deciding he had grown tired of the scrubby grass he had been chewing at turned his head back to Nara snuffling at the pockets of her tunic. Smiling Nara reached in and drew out the last of the sugar cubes, which disappeared in a matter of moments.

"Sugar huh? This old boy loves the stuff" Gawain smirked down at her as he grabbed the beast's head, rubbing a hand along its cheek. "Hard to come by around here though, seems the wealthy have an easier time coming by it." He continued as he looked over to Marius and his guards before sending a pointed look at Nara. She let an innocent expression cross her face, eyes sparkling as an evil grin graced her face, "Oh I was taking a look around and someone just happened to leave some out." Gawain let out a laugh as he pushed away from the horses head.

"Would you like me to take you back to your wagon? It's growing late." Nara nodded as she slowly stepped from behind the horse, the two setting off at a slow place, watching as those around them turned in for the night, curling up on the ground by their fires. Dagonet sat with Lucan, settling his armor over the boy. He nodded as they passed, Nara raising a silent hand in acknowledgment. As they neared the wagon Gawain slowed some more.

"Is there anything else you need before you sleep?" He enquired, as Nara paused, fixing her gaze on his face.

"I lost my bow when I was…detained." She began, hesitating only slightly. "Do you have a spare I could borrow until I can purchase my own?" Gawain nodded, as he pointed to a supply wagon. "I'm sure Jols won't mind if we snoop around a bit for a bow." He spoke as the entered the dimly lit wagon, Gawain moving to the back and dragged forth a pack. Unrolling it slightly he pulled out an un-slung bow, retrieving as spare string as he went. Nara took it in her hand, running a practiced hand down the smooth wood, following the curve of the bow. She accepted offered string from Gawain as he watched her silently loop one end around the bow, place it against her foot and expertly bring up the other loop to string the bow. If felt light and comforting in her hand, and Nara smiled at Gawain as she quickly un-slung it once more, placing the string in her pocket and grasping the bow.

"It is perfect," she said, jumping down from the wagon and waving her hand at the man, "See you on the morrow." And with that she disappeared. Gawain shook his head ruefully as he went in search of a drink.

vvvvvvvvv

Later that night Dagonet, Gawain and Tristan sat talking quietly by a small fire.

"What do you think Marius meant when he said she murdered her own people?" Asked Gawain, the two other men remaining silent.

"Her sword bears the marks of a Sarmatian." Dagonet stated.

"She has the hair of a Roman and the eyes and build of a Sarmatian" stated Tristan in his quite voice. Dagonet nodded while a frown crossed the brow of Gawain.

"A mystery for another day" Dagonet supplied as he turned away to the bedroll that Lucan was at. The men dispersed for the night, each pondering their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Thankyou to Dannylionthe1st and Shariena for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

Later that night Dagonet, Gawain and Tristan sat talking quietly by a small fire.

"What do you think Marius meant when he said she murdered her own people?" Asked Gawain, the two other men remaining silent.

"Her sword bears the marks of a Sarmatian." Dagonet stated.

"She has the hair of a Roman and the eyes and build of a Sarmatian" stated Tristan in his quite voice. Dagonet nodded while a frown crossed the brow of Gawain.

"A mystery for another day" Dagonet supplied as he turned away to the bedroll that Lucan was at. The men dispersed for the night, each pondering their own thoughts.

The Other

_**Chapter 3**_

Nara woke early the next morning. She quietly slipped on her boots, lacing them tightly to her legs as she reached for her sword. She unraveled the leather chord that wound its way around the scabbard, looping it over her head to let it sit diagonally across her breast effectively securing her sword across her back, the hilt within easy reach behind one shoulder. A quiver of arrows came to rest on her back as well, lying over the scabbard to stop if from moving. She wrapped a dagger around one thigh, well hidden by her tunic. Nara placed two daggers in the tops of her boots, the fourth she secured to her belt. Rifling through the pile of furs she found the two archer's wrist guards that she had stumbled across in the supply wagon the night before. Nara placed them on her wrists with the ease of long practice, the laces tied and hidden on the underside of her arms in a matter of seconds. She stood quietly then, grabbing her bow as she went, so as not to disturb Guinevere who still slumbered, and quietly jumped down from the wagon.

Nara filled her lungs with the fresh morning air as she surveyed her surroundings. The sun rose behind the hills, filtering through the clouds that still dropped snowflakes to the ground to join the growing blanket of snow that had settled overnight. Moving quietly forward she made her way through the trees to the still waters that reflected the sun's morning rays. Nara closed her eyes as she slowly drew her sword from its scabbard, letting the blade come to rest before her as her feet automatically shifted into a fighting stance. Her blade began to move through the air as she commenced the fighting dance her mother had taught her long ago, a dance that had become second nature to her over the years of endless repetition. Thrust, parry, block, lunge, twirl; each swing of the blade combined smoothly together as she increased the pace of her movements, spinning around the small area, attacking unseen enemies. With a flurry she brought her blade to a sudden stop, her chest heaving with exertion as she completed the dance. She sighed as she drew a hand across her brow; it felt good to be exercising with a blade in her hand once more. A rumbling of her stomach reminded her how hungry she was however, and with that thought in mind she started making her way back through the trees at a light jog.

As sounds of a scuffle reached her ears, she only hesitated for a movement before stringing her bow quickly. When she emerged at the camp Marius stood holding a knife to Lucan's neck, the boy securely held in his arms. Dagonet stood throwing punches at the guards who lunged at him, trying to subdue the large man.

"I have the boy!" He called out, causing Dagonet to cease his movements. "Kill him!" Marius called to his guards, "Kill him now!" Flucina ran forward to grasp at her husband's arm.

"No don't" she cried, "Let him go!"

An expression of disgust crossed Marius' face before he threw her to the ground. Nara strode forward, drawing an arrow from her quiver, fluidly placing it to the string, watching from the corner of her eye as Guinevere let loose an arrow from her own bow. Nara watched avidily, gauging whether her assistance was needed. Guinevere's arrow whistled past Dagonet and the soldiers to embed itself in Marius' gut. A stunned expression crossed the Roman's face as he looked down at the arrow, before dropping to his knees and pitching forward. As he drew his last breath his hold on Lucan relaxed, the boy wrenching himself from Marius' weakening hold to throw himself into Dagonet's outstretched arms. Nara waited patiently, letting her arrow rest on her string as Guinevere continued forward, bow drawn and ready for further action. Lancelot and Arthur appeared at their sides and Gawain and Galahad rode up behind them as they responded to the disturbance. It was the war cry of the larger man by the name of Bors, that drew everyone's attention as he came galloping towards them on his horse.

"Artorius!" he yelled, axe held wildly above his head as he bore down on the guards. "Do we have a problem?" He queried in a surprisingly calm tone as he pulled his horse to an abrupt stop. The guards looked towards each other uncomfortably. Arthur raised his sword,

"You have a choice. You help, or you die." He stated plainly.

Finally one gurard dropped his sword, a sour look on his face. He turned to the others, "Drop your weapons," he instructed, bitterness lacing the order. His companions followed suit, albeit reluctantly. With a nod from Arthur, Jols hurried forward to seize the weapons. Gawain moved his horse up to stand beside Nara who glanced up at him, surprised he had crept up on her.

"You seem to have made a full recovery." He mildly pointed out as she grinned in response, feeling at ease to drop her guard around these Knights. The sound of hoof beats pounding on the ground drew everyone's attention to the trees as Tristan emerged on his horse, a crossbow resting on his shoulder. Bors called out,

"How many did you kill?"

"Four" was the blunt reply, the man clearly short on breath after a hard ride.

"Not a bad start to the day" Bors stated as he let loose a maniacal laugh. Tristan didn't blink as he rode forward to Arthur, throwing the crossbow at his feet.

"Armour piercing. They are close, we have no time." Arthur nodded.

Tristan's news created a hive of activity among the camp. People ran back and forth, gathering and packing away their processions as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky. Nara re-adjusted the sword and quiver slung across her back, adding her unstrung bow to the rolled quiver. She helped sling packs into the wagon that she and Guinevere had been shearing now that beds no longer needed to be available, scowling at the Knights as they saddled their horses. _I whish I could ride instead of being bound to a wagon! _She thought dejectedly as Dagonet approached with Lucan in tow. The two exchanged a glance, Nara nodding as the unspoken conversation passed between the two.

"Come on then Lucan!" she cried with a smile as she grabbed him, swinging him around and onto the wagon, careful not to strain herself too much or jar his healing arm. "You may stay with me and Guinevere. I will show you my daggers when we get going." Lucan nodded eagerly as he looked at the Nara. His attention wavered however as Dagonet began to move away. Lucan hesitantly waved at the retreating figure as Nara rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry yourself, he will be back, he is quite fond of you." She tried to reassure the boy. Lucan nodded vaguely as he watched the large man swing into his saddle, following the rest of the Knights as the wagon, with a jolt, started forward to join the forming line of refugees.

The train of wagons rolled steadily through the morning. The air was quite and still as if sensing the closing danger, the caravan quite as people concentrated on moving forward. Nara sat quietly listening to Guinevere recount stories of her childhood to Lucan, and she herself let him study her daggers closely. A small smile sat on Nara's face while he reverently handled the blades, careful not to cut himself inadvertently in the jostling wagon. Any weapon, and a boy not matter how old was fascinated she thought ruefully.

The trees soon thinned as the little procession began climbing higher into the mountains as the landscape morphed to become one of shinning snowy plains which rose and fell beneath the mountain peaks that rose high to meet the blue expanse of sky. Passing into a deep gully it wasn't long before Nara sat up and looked forward as Jols started moving down the lines.

"You have to walk, all of you! We have to cross the ice, spread out, go slowly." He called down the line, repeating himself so that all heard. Nara swung down from the wagon, her feet nearly sliding from beneath her as they reached the expanse of ice that was clearly a mountain lake when not frozen over by the cold of winter.

"Stay with Lucan" she told Guinevere, "I will help with the horses." Guinevere nodded as she drew Lucan closer, Nara carefully moving forward to grab the halter of one of the horses that pulled their wagon. Slowly the carriages and people made their way across the ice, many huddling together in fear as the ice creaked and groaned beneath the extra weight. Many of the horses whinnied and nickered in fear as cracks began to snake their way across the ice. Nara ran a soothing hand down the neck of the black mare as it tried to rear. A loud groan from the ice caused Arthur to raise a hand, everyone halting as the sound died away. Their leader stood for a moment before turning his horse.

"Knights…" he began, looking at his men in turn. Guinevere jumped down from the wagon to stand beside Nara.

Bors was the first to break the silence.

"Well I'm tired of running." He grunted, "And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." Nara grinned.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder any way," Tristan continued as he looked to Dagonet who let a ghost of a smile cross his face. Nara looked at Gawain,

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket – " his blunt sentence was finished by his brother in arms Galahad, "and finally get a look at the bastards." It was Dagonet who summed it up, "Here. Now."

Nara grinned at Guinevere, her adrenaline already starting to flow through her veins at the idea of a good fight.

"Jols!" Arthur called, the man immediately starting to gather weapons and arrows from their resting place on the horses as the peasant Ganis stepped forward, eager to receive his own orders from the mighty Arthur.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Ganis looked uncertain.

"But your seven, against two hundred, " he stated before he was interrupted.

"Eight" Guinevere said as she moved forward. "You could use another bow." Nara agreed,

"Nine." She grinned gesturing at Guinevere, "She has a compelling argument," Nara explained as she too moved forward, already loosening the ties that held her bow to her back. Ganis was still at a loss,

"I'd rather stay and fight," he implored Arthur, who would not have any of it.

"You'll get your chance soon enough." Arthur counseled before turning to the remaining guards that had come form Marius' estate. "This man is now your Captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?" he called to the guards that stood hesitantly by the peasants, Nara getting the clear impression that they really did not want to fight. They nodded eagerly to Arthur's question however, "Yes sir."

Nara watched as Arthur urged them to move on, her heart twisting as she glimpsed Lucan wave slowly at Dagonet, a confused expression resting on his face. She turned away, taking a place in the line between Dagonet and Galahad, stringing her bow with a hastened hand, setting an arrow to string and then stood, waiting. The Knights held their ground as the Saxons appeared at the edge of the ice, drums sounding out as their columns marched slowly forward.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur ordered, each warrior's eyes remaining fixed on the approaching army. Lancelot's voice drifted down the line.

"You look frightened" he commented to Guinevere, "There's a large number of lonely men out there." Guinevere's reply pulled a quite laugh from Nara's lips.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Nara's mirth was cut short however as a lone Saxon archer moved forward, letting lose and arrow.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation, Bors, Tristan" Arthur ordered.

"They're far out of range." Interjected Guinevere, and Nara had to admit she held the same thoughts, thoughts quickly silenced when Tristan and Bors's arrows found their mark. Two of their victims let out strangled gasps before pitching forward, their comrades barely registering their deaths.

The Saxon army made their way forward, the Knights drawing their bows. Nara took aim, pulling back the string, letting it come to rest at her chin as she picked a target for her arrow.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster" Arthur's voice said as his arrow was sent flying, the others quickly following. All found their mark, those Saxons on the wings quickly clustering in once they saw their fallen comrades. Anther volley of arrows was let loose by the Knights, as the sounds of groaning ice made its way to their ears. The ice did not give way however.

"It's not going to break, fall back and prepare for combat!" Arthur ordered as everyone dropped their bows, gathering their weapons. Nara reached over her shoulder and in a fluid movement drew her sword, holding it level before her. _This will be _very _interesting _she thought dryly as the Saxons continued their march forward. As soon as the thought left her head however she gasped. Dagonet dropped his sword, yanking his axe off the snow as he began to run forward, letting loose a war cry.

"Dag!" Bors yelled as Arthur started back to the bows they had dropped.

"Cover him!" He ordered with a yell. Nara, dropped her sword and brought up her bow, her hand faltering as she watched as Dagonet swung at the ice repeatedly. The image of Lucan's goodbye flashed before her eyes, his smiling face when she had thanked him for his healing. _He cannot die! _She thought wildly. With a cry she fired her arrow at one of the Saxon archers that were now firing at will upon Dagonet. Dropping her bow to the ground she yanked up Dagonet's discarded shield, beginning her sprint across the ice.

"Nara!" she heard Guinevere cry as she flew past Dagonet, coming to a skidding halt on her knees a few paces in front of the large man. She pulled her feet beneath her, rising to a crouch, the shield held before. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she stood in front of Dagonet before concentrating on the task at hand. Arrows whizzed erratically through the air in both directions, Nara doing her best to catch those that flew directly at herself and Dagonet. She cried out when one arrow flew past her shield, she looked at Dagonet in fear as it pierced his side.

"Dag!" She heard Bors yell, glimpsing Arthur break away from the pack before turning her attention back to the Saxon archers with a new determination. That was everything started to go pear shaped. As she intercepted another arrow meant for Dagonet, Nara felt the solid ground she had been standing on became decidedly _unsolid_.

"Nara, get back!" a voiced yelled, as she turned, throwing the shield away as the ice began to crack rapidly, disappearing beneath her feet into the deep waters below. Nara ran forward as the ice cracked and splintered before her eyes. With another leap Nara lunged forward, her concentration wavering as she saw Dagonet slowly tilt forward into the water. When she next went to place her foot, there was nothing solid to place it on. With a yelp she felt herself plunge into the freezing water, all air being knocked out of her lungs as the bitter cold clamped itself like a vice around her body. Kicking her legs wildly she aimed for the surface, her lungs screaming in protest at the lack of oxygen. With cry she felt herself break the surface, throwing an arm towards where she guessed the solid ice was. She felt her finger tips brush aginst those of an outstretched hand, before the weight of her sodden clothe dragged her back beneath the surface one more. Nara could almost feel the long icy fingers of the cold water pulling at her ankles, trying to drag her to a silent death. With a sob of fear that only succedded in filling her mouth with water she kicked her legs fiercely, breaking the surface of the water once more. An arm she recognized as Bors reached out to grab her tunic and heave her from the water. She coughed and sputtered as her body tried to expel the water from her lungs. She gasped for air as she felt her knees come into contact with ice as Lancelot's cries carried over the sounds of screaming Saxons and the whiz of arrows that still rained down upon them.

"Pull back! Arthur!" He cried out as the ice began to crack where they stood. On shaky legs Nara stood, Bors trying to urge her along while grabbing the arm of Dagonet as Arthur supported his weight. Bors and Arthur dragged them towards the Knights that still fired their arrows, doing the best to cover their retreating forms.

"Help us!" Bors yelled, prompting Gawain and Lancelot to start forward. Nara felt strong arms wrap around her waist, arms she thought were Gawain's as Lancelot helped Arthur drag Dagonet to the safety of solid ice.

"'Dagonet!" Bors cried "Dagonet stay with me!" Nara craned her head to see if the gentle giant was still alive. She caught a glimpse of his face as he opened his eyes, a shadow of a smile crossing his face.

"You all worry too much." He muttered. Nara didn't know whether to laugh or cry or slap him for scaring them all, however any action was delayed as she realised just how cold she really was. Her teeth began chattering with vigor and shivers racked her body. Arthur was the first to notice, as Dagonet too began to feel the effects of being submerged in the freezing waters.

"'Help them up, we've got to get them warm." Arthur ordered. Nara felt hands tug at the scabbard that still rested on her back, removing it before a cloak was thrown around her shoulders, the owner wrapping it around her tightly as she was swung into their arms.

"Gawain?" She questioned, as he looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow. Nara honestly did not know what she was saying as a cloud of weariness descended on her mind, slowing her movements. With a sigh she closed her eyes, quite content to sleep forever until she was jiggled roughly. She let out a noise of protest.

"Do not close your eyes Nara. Talk to me", Gawain said as he looked at her with concern.

"Mmm…talk to you about what?" she mumbled, just wanting to close her eyes.

"Tell me about your parents."

"Don't have any parents. They gone already…mother… and my father … I killed him, filthy man…I'm a bastard." She trailed off as her eyes fluttering closed again.

"Nara!" Gawain called again as he jiggled her in his arms, momentarily forgetting the odd statement.

"Mmm! I'm awake!" she grumbled. Gawain looked up as a whinny caught his attention. Jols sat on his bay gelding, the Knight's tethered horses under his watch. If Arthur was angry at him for disregarding orders, his reprimand would have to wait for later as he quickly helped Bors sling Dagonet into his saddle as the others mounted up. Nara felt herself being passed into the arms of another as Gawain swung himself into the saddle of his grey gelding, before gathering Nara back into his arms once he was settled. Guinevere expertly mounted behind Arthur as the men set off at a hard gallop to catch up to the refugees that had moved ahead.

Nara was no warmer when they finally caught up with the peasants who all let out a cheer as the Knights approached. The cheer was short lived however when they realised that Dagonet and Nara were not faring very well. Arthur continued to the front of the line to make sure the train kept moving to hasten their return to the wall. Gawain slowed his horse at a spare wagon at the end of the line as Bors whisked Dagonet to another, several peasants already falling back with bundles of furs in their arms. Gawain slid to the ground before his horse had even come to a complete stop. Fulcina hurried forward, a small woman at her elbow carrying piles of fur that looked like they would bury her in a minuet.

"She fell in through the ice" Gawain explained breathlessly as he entered the carriage, Fulcina laying down furs as he removed the cloak he had wrapped around her, the woman nodding her head in understanding.

"Skin to skin body heat would be best to warm her up again," she stated in a no nonsense tone as Nara and Gawain just stared at her.

"Your fellow Knight, he has an arrow wound, I must tend to him as I believe I have a fair hand at stitching." She continued before she turned and disappeared. Nara stared after the woman dumbly as she felt Gawain tug her boots off. She was incapable of protest as her limbs weighed her down, the cloud of weariness that settled itself over her mind demanding sleep. Strong hands tugged off her belt, slipping her tunic and undershirt over her head leaving her shivering in just a breast band and leggings … leggings and a breast band that had soon disappeared as well. Nara had no time to feel embarrassed before she was wrapped in a pile of furs that she snuggled down into.

Gawain would usually delight in an opportunity to remove the clothes off a woman's body. At the moment however his emotions were run by the need to help the woman who watched him through bleary grey eyes that were set in a pale face with blue lips. Gawain's hands worked quickly as they shed his armor with the ease of long practice. Nara lay captivated by the man's graceful movements, muscles flexing and extending as he went. When his shirt found its way to the floor she mentally traced every scar that marred his toned chest, however her peep show was brought to a halt as he began to kick off his breeches. She closed her eyes as she felt her face burn as the man slipped under the furs beside her. Long arms snaked around her torso drawing her against a hard chest. Nara remained rigid as her face continued to burn until she realised with a start that Gawain remained in his loincloth. Feeling decidedly more comfortable, she let her face settle in the curve of his neck as she let her body mould itself against his relishing his warmth. Nara's eyes closed in content as she felt Gawain rest his chin atop her head, finally letting sleep claim her.

* * *

**A/N:**Another chapter complete. I realise this is a very common plot line but I couldn't help myself!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers –

shariena: good guess

Scottishgal12 : thanks, having heaps of fun writing it

Dannylionthe1st: thanks for the name check, and yea, my spelling is atrocious something I gotta work on :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_Nara remained rigid as her face continued to burn until she realised with a start that Gawain remained in his loincloth. Feeling decidedly more comfortable, she let her face settle in the curve of his neck as she let her body mould itself against his relishing his warmth. Nara's eyes closed in content as she felt Gawain rest his chin atop her head, finally letting sleep claim her.

The Other

_**Chapter 4**_

Nara slowly opened her eyes as the peaceful tendrils of sleep unwound themselves from her body. She let out a yawn as she stretched stiff limbs beneath a thick pile of furs. An inexplicable wave of disappointment washed over her as she realised that Gawain was gone and she was by herself. _You're being ridiculous, why should you be disappointed? _With a sigh she crawled from the comfort of the warmth to find her clothes. Their impromptu wash had removed most of the grit from the road, yet as Nara held her clothes up she had to admit that they needed a wash. _And if they need a wash, I defiantly need a wash too. _She quickly dragged her clothes over her head, a smile crossing her face when she noticed that someone had cleaned her weapons and neatly laid them beside the furs.

Swinging down from the carriage that she had occupied, bright sunshine assaulted her eyes as she took in the tired people who walked in front of her. The man leading the mare that was pulling the carriage passed her only a cursory glance before looking ahead once more. Nara settled into the gentle walking pace as she felt her muscles loosen, turning her face up to the sun. The sound of pounding hoof beats made her tear her vision away from the sky as she saw Gawain making his way towards her on his grey gelding. Nara fought back the crimson wave of a blush that threatened to spill across her face as she looked at his grinning face. He slowed his horse as he neared her,

"You look better, not so blue today." He teased, his smile growing wider as Nara's face turned crimson as she lost the battle to contain her embarrassment.

"Care for a ride?" He asked casually as Nara glanced up at him before taking his offered hand, and with an ease that she admired, he swung her up to rest behind him. Nara let her arms settle around his waist as he gathered up the reins again, kicking the horse into a canter. Nara's smile grew as she felt the wind tug her hair from its braid, relishing the feeling of being on a horse again.

"How is Dagonet?" she questioned as they made their way past the peasants who wearily trudged forward.

"He'll live."

"The arrow didn't hit anything vital then. Does Lucan know?"

"The arrow just tore some muscle; the woad woman has been keeping an eye on the boy, Dagonet's still resting." Nara nodded as silence descended on them, it was short lived however as they came up beside the other knights that rode at the front of the column.

"So you're awake then huh? Did you have fun yesterday?" Lancelot snickered as he looked at the pair. "The view is quite nice you know" he continued as a devilish grin appeared on his face. Nara stiffened as her face turned into a scowl. Gawain placed a hand on hers as he felt her stiffen in anger.

"He jests" he whispered quietly to her and Nara relaxed.

"It is you know. The hills are quite nice in the sun. It's just a pity that your face has to ruin it all." Nara stated, smiling sweetly. The knights burst into hearty laughter as Lancelot's grin disappeared.

"You sure must be glad that those Saxon's never got the chance to rape you too." Nara continued as the knights continued to chuckle. "From your lack of reply I guess you must really have been worried." Lancelot glared at her as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate an answer.

"Our Lancelot silenced by a woman, who'd have thought it could happen?" Bors laughed as Lancelot turned his scathing glare towards him.

"I can silence a woman any day, if you count moaning in pleasure silence." He retorted as the men continued to laugh.

"Lancelot, any woman moaning in pleasure under you was obviously imagining someone else." Nara continued as Lancelot's grin was firmly wiped from his face and with a scowl in her direction, he spurred his horse forward, the knights laughing at his retreating back.

"You'll fit in here just fine Nara" Bors said once he had regained his composure as Nara grinned.

vvvvv

It was later that afternoon that the tired and ragged train of people from Marius's estate reached Hadrian's Wall. Nara's grip unconsciously tightened around Gawain's waist as they made their way through the gate on the outer wall. The sounds of settlement drifted towards them as they followed the dirt path that would lead to the inner bailey and the mass of people that Nara could already hear. A pair of Roman riders tore themselves away from the wall, galloping quickly to the refugees. Nara cast a worried glance at Dagonet who sat slumped in the saddle, too proud to re-enter the fort in a wagon. With a deep breath Nara turned her head and buried it in the back of Gawain's tunic. She was quite happy to stay like that forever, it had been many years since she had entered a town and she had forgotten how overwhelming they could be. Gawain, seeming to sense her discomfort, let out a quite laugh that rumbled through his chest. With a scowl Nara defiantly jerked her head away, sitting up ram-rod straight and taking in the sites. Vendors lined the street calling their wares. Roman soldiers walked around with a sense of exalted authority while people walking through the streets cast them mocking looks when their backs were turned. Nara purposely ignored the soldiers as they paused and watched the procession of bedraggled people wind their way through the streets. Children ran in front of the horses laughing and waving wooden swords as adults tried to move them out of the way, their typical childish antics drawing a smile to Nara's face. As they moved further into the town however their childish laughter died away as the tension among the knights built as they approached a smaller courtyard, walled off from the main crowd and guarded by Roman soldiers. The knights filed their horses in as the carriage bearing Alecto and Fulvia rumbled in after them, coming to a halt as a man dressed in a blue robe with graying hair strode forward, arms outstretched.

"Ah God! Christ be praised. Against all the odds that Satan could muster." The man paused as Alecto and Fulvia climbed down from the carriage. "You have triumphed!" Nara half grinned as Alecto tried to edge away from the man as he continued forward. "Young Alecto, let me see you." Nara slid out of the saddle as the other knights dismounted, she felt she could have cut a knife through the animosity directed at the single man. She grabbed onto Gawains horse as he moved forward with the other men, preferring to stay in the shadow of the large beast. A commotion from the gate where the peasants had stopped drew her attention as Guinevere cried out.

"Lucan!" The small form of the boy brushed past the Roman soldiers who were supposed to be guarding the gate.

"You, boy! Stop!" one of them cried, turning to intercept him before stopping abruptly as Galahad drew his sword to point directly at the mans throat. The boy stopped beside Dagonet's horse that the wounded man was still mounted on, his closed eyes set in a pale face. If Nara hadn't known better she would have assumed the warrior was dead, but Dagonet slowly opened his eyes as he felt Lucan grasp one of his hands, turning the corner of his lips up in a small smile. Nara's heart gave a painful twist of relief as she saw the wave of happiness pass across the boy's features. The courtyard remained in complete silence, watching the exchange until the Bishop let out an uneasy laugh.

"Our great knights, you are free now." He gestured for the attendant bearing a small wooden chest, the fake smile that lay across his face making Nara queasy. His attendant opened the chest revealing neatly rolled paper scrolls. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He continued, his smile faltering as none moved to claim their freedom.

"Come Arthur, take them" the Bishop waved as the commander strode forward. Nara missed what words were exchanged between the pair but was glad to see that Arthur had managed to wipe the smile from the Bishops face. It was finally Lancelot that moved forward to wrench the scrolls from their case before passing the out to the knights who remained in silence. With scathing glares the men passed the Bishop and Roman guards, leading their horses away. Nara remained in the shadows beside Guinevere as the pair watched them leave.

* * *

Hey hey all - sorry for the very very very late update with a very poorly ended chapter. Currently moving around Europe and ive had time to do everything else except work on this little story. I decided that Dagonet couldnt die cause i like him too much so hes staying alive :) Id also like to say thanks to all the people who have reveiwed this story/added it to their story alert - it made my day :) Another chapter is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing of 'King Arthur', anything unrecognizable from the movie is from my own (slightly crazy and delusional) imagination

_**The Other**_

Chapter 5: Part I

After the Knights' departed the weary group of refugees slowly began dispersing. Directed by Roman guards they were shown places where they could find some rest and store their meager belongings. A gangly teenage boy identified by Jols as his apprentice came forward to take the Knights' horses as Jols himself went about finding a room for Nara and Guinevere. The two women followed in his wake through the winding corridors of the fort, weariness finally settling on their shoulders as the adrenaline from the journey finally began to fade.

"This chamber should serve the both of you." Jols stated as he pushed open a plain wooden door, leading them into a small room at the end of a brightly lit corridor. Nara surveyed the interior as Jols hustled forward and threw open the shutters that covered a small window opposite the door. The pale light from the afternoon sun made their shadows dance on the wall. Two plain beds were placed against the wall, a small chest at the foot of each bed. Guinevere promptly threw her small pack and bow down on the closest bed as Jols took his leave.

"Ill send a serving girl with a tub so you mistresses can bathe." He called on his way out, hurrying back to his duties.

"A real bed." Guinevere relished, "it has been a while Nara." She sighed as she collapsed onto it. Nara smiled slightly as she slowly undid the ties on her pack, placing it on the chest. Guinevere looked at her closely.

"You have looked very uncomfortable since we passed through the wall. You do not like crowded places." She stated softly as Nara sat down on the bed with a small shake of her head.

"I have had bad…experiences…in the past in Roman towns. I usually avoid them at all costs. I found my way into Marius's dungeon when we went into a Roman town." Nara quietly said, as her eyes stared out the open window unseeing.

"We?" queried Guinevere, causing Nara to look at her surprised.

"I meant me, just me." She countered hastily, grateful for the knock at the door, which she jumped to open, the curious gaze of Guinevere burning a hole in her back. Several maids bustled into the room carrying a small wooden tub and buckets of steaming water.

"Warm water for the ladies to wash in as asked for." An older woman stated as she directed the younger women in a no-nonsense manner to place the tub in the corner. Drying cloths and bathing oils were produced and placed on a stool Nara hadn't noticed before. The head servant turned to the two women,

"Will you be needin' help with your bathin'?" She asked impatiently. Both Guinevere and Nara shook their heads. With a sharp nod of her head the woman turned on her heel ushering the other dallying maids out the door as she went.

"So much to do and you are all standin' around mouths a gape!" she chastened as Guinevere and Nara smiled at each other.

The girls took turn bathing quickly, both relishing the feeling of being clean once more. Nara watched with one eyebrow quirked as Guinevere found a simple woolen gown that hung low across her chest, leaving her shoulders bare. When Guinevere caught Nara looking at her with the bemused expression on her face she scoffed.

"And what is that look for then my friend?"

Nara shrugged her shoulders, a sly smile crossing her face.

"I think you know very well my friend. And I would do the same in your situation." Guinevere threw her long hair over her shoulder.

"One never knows what tomorrow will bring." She declared before sweeping out the door into the growing darkness.

Nara took her time donning her clothes. She fixed her woolen tights so they didn't itch as much, fixed the ties on her shirt and tunic. With a final tug on her belt she strode through the door into the darkness. Nara kept to the shadows as she made her way through the corridors of the fort, following the path that Jols had forged so as not to get lost. Strange shapes danced on the stone walls from the shadows cast by the torches that hung on the walls in intervals to light the walkways. Every nerve stood on end as Nara left the fort accommodations and entered the town proper. Sounds and smells assaulted her very being. Cooking smells wafted through the air, mixing with the smell from tanneries, stables, armories and the various other buildings of the town. Children ran underfoot, usually avoiding an older sibling that had come to call them to dinner and bed. Young men walked through the streets boisterously, an arrogant swagger in their walk thinking themselves invincible as young men are wont to do. Yong women bustled through the crowds on errands or following the soldiers giggling like little girls at any they found particularly attractive. Roman soldiers pushed their way through crowds, not afraid to thrust an elbow into anyone who brushed too close.

Nara stayed as far from the main crush of the towns' people as she made her way to the most well-lit and loud tavern in the heart of the town. She gazed around at the sea of faces before spotting a few familiar ones. The Knights' sat around one table, cups of ale resting on the table as they celebrated their freedom. Dagonet, spotting Nara, waved her over. Hesitating slightly she made her way through the other patrons to their table.

"Our brave warrior maiden has appeared!" Cried Bors, raising his cup and taking a big gulp of ale, smiling widely as he did so. Nara smiled at them all, slightly uncomfortable at all the attention.

"Move along Galahad, make some room for the lady." Gawain said gruffly, pushing Galahad from the wooden bench on which they were sitting so there was a spare space for Nara to sit next to him. She sat down with a small smile of thanks, the smile growing wider at the look of outrage from Galahad who had been pushed to floor, grumbling about the lack of respect he received.

"You're nothing but a young pup Galahad! When you grow into a real man you'll get plenty of respect from everyone" Bors joked as his cup was refilled with ale along with Lancelot's who was trading whispered words with a bar wench that he held on his lap.

"Bring a drink love!" Cried Bors to a woman with wavy fiery red hair who was making her way through the busy tavern with jugs of ale. Bustling over she placed a cup in front of Nara with a big smile.

"You must be one of the girls these boys brought home, pleased to meet 'ya dear." She said cheerily as she poured Nara some ale. Nara just nodded and smiled,

"Um, thank you." She said in a quiet voice. Bors wrapped an arm around Vanora, dragging her into his lap

"Such passion" he stated as he planted a heated kiss on Vanora's lips who giggled and happily responded. The Knights let out a cheer, while Nara felt her face burn. They broke the kiss when loud shouts came from other tables for more ale.

"Freedom at last." Bors sighed happily.

"Still planning to take over this place when we are all gone Bors?" asked Galahad.

"Of course! My ten children –"

"Eleven" corrected Gawain,

"Eleven children, we'll live like kings!" He cried merrily, "You will stay too won't you Dag?" Dag just smiled and raised his cup.

"Will you still go after the beautiful Sarmatian woman you have been dreaming about Gawain?" Gawain hesitated for a moment, his eyes flicking to Nara who sat quietly beside him, watching the men, waiting for his answer. For some reason the answer was important to her. He heisted just a moment longer before smiling broadly,

"Of course. And don't even say it Lancelot." All eyes turned to Lancelot who had lost the woman on his lap and was clearly about to say something.

"But Gawain -"

"I _will_ hit you with my axe." Gawain threatened as he stole Lancelot's cup and downed the contents in one large gulp eliciting a noise of protest from Lancelot and peals of laughter from the other men.

"And what of you Nara? What will you do now, head home to Sarmatia?" Questioned Dagonet, his face serious. Nara flinched,

"I have never been to Sarmatia." She was saved from answering anymore questions when a Roman soldier from the next table interrupted her.

""It _is _the wench!" He cried, staggering to his feet. Nara jumped to her feet, ready to run as she regarded the man. She felt her face drain of color; she thought she had buried her past long ago.

"The whore who murdered her own father and three other soldiers from the 13th!" He turned to his companions, "I was there, nasty little banshee with a sword, learnt it all from that mother of hers." The Roman staggered towards them, pulling a dagger from his belt. It was then that Nara noticed that the Knights had gone silent, as well as most of the tavern. One by one the Knights stood, hands within easy reach of their weapons. Nara took a step back from the advancing Roman, surprised when a big hand came to rest on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up into the eyes of Gawain who regarded her with an odd expression on his face. A combination of protectiveness and curiosity was the best way Nara could describe it.

"Last I heard that mother of yours got what she deserved. Found with her throat slit in an alleyway in Rome, and you nowhere to be found. I know some people who would love to get their hands on you." He leered as he stepped even closer.

"Oi." Bors growled. "Sit your filthy Roman ass back down, and you'll live to see another morn"

"If you know what's best for you, you'll listen to Bors." Stated Lancelot as he idly twirled a dagger in his hand. The Roman paused as if he had finally realized whom Nara was actually sitting with. He looked back at his drunken companions, all of whom appeared to be well and truly affected by the amount of ale they were consuming. They sat swaying in their seats, bloodshot eyes regarding the Knights. In comparison the men that stood behind Nara were ready for battle, they showed no indication of being hampered by the drink.

"Good man." Stated Lancelot. "Now, I think boys, that I have had enough of this tavern for tonight." The other Knights nodded. As one group they left the tavern, Nara guided by Gawain who's hand still rested on her shoulder.

……………………..

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked the revised! I wasn't entirely satisfied with my last version of chapter 5 so i changed the ending a tad with Part II to be added very very soon. Sorry for the late update, the life a college study is very tiring and the only reading and writing I've managed to do in the last year has been for classes and papers! Will post again soon!

Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed or added this story to the story alerts!


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

_**The Other**_

Chapter 5: Part II

People in the street cleared the way as the Knights set a quick pace through the dark streets of the town, heading for the stables. Dagonet sent the two stable boys scurrying with a jerk of his head when the walked through the stable doors. Galahad barred the door behind them once everyone was inside. Nara shook Gawain's hand off her shoulder and separated herself from the men. Emotions clamored for Nara's attention; anger towards the Romans, sorrow for everything good that she had lost, and revulsion at herself. The Knights traded glances as they saw the stricken look on the woman's face.

"I think you owe us an explanation Nara." Gawain stated quietly. Nara met his gaze, the torment in the storm grey eyes causing Gawain's heart to twist painfully. He wanted to hold her safely in his arms and make her forget everything that caused her eyes to darken with misery. Gawain took a deep breath, wondering where the strange emotions were coming from. Never had he felt this way about a woman before, it was always understood he was looking for a quick roll in the sheets. He was a warrior, not some love sick young pup.

"I…" Nara faltered as she looked at the men who each stood regarding her. "I do not know where to start." She said in a voce barely more than a whisper.

"The beginning is always a good place to start." Dagonet suggested, settling himself on a bail of hay, the others following his good sense and also finding places to sit. Nara gazed at them all, and the horses that had put their heads over the stall doors too see what was happening. With a deep breath she let her thoughts wonder back into her past, something she never willing let herself do.

"Ma never told me much about her past, I only know that she traveled from Sarmatia to find someone, I do not think she ever did however. Mother worked for a Roman, a friend, I think. She new her way around weapons so she protected the Roman to earn her keep." Nara paused and drew another deep breath, she always felt her anger swell when she thought of _him._

"My father was a Roman officer. He liked the look of my ma, would always follow her around. Ma never liked him but one day she was caught out late. He got some of his men to hold her down while he raped her." Nara's face burned red with a mixture of rage and shame. The men bristled but Nara kept her eyes glued to the floor, scared that if she stopped now she would not be able to bring herself to continue her tale.

"Nine months later I was born. The Roman woman sent my ma away to look after her villa in the country so she could raise me like a true Sarmatian and still have a roof over her head. The Roman woman was a decent sort I guess, it was a nice place for a child to grow up. I had only a few chores and could spend my days doing what I wished. Ma taught me to ride and use weapons, said one day she would be gone and I would have to look after myself." A sad smile crossed the girl's face.

"Well something happened to the Roman woman, betrothed again or murdered, and we could not stay at the villa anymore. Ma packed a bag and we moved to a small coastal town in the south. Ma helped with healings and childbirth so we had a place to live. Well I grew up, maybe ten and six summers and I wanted to see Rome again." Nara snorted,

"Thought I could join the legions." She shook her head angrily, jumping to her feet, turning her back on the men.

"Ma wasn't comfortable with the idea. I _had _to see Rome, and I made such a fuss she finally agreed to pass through. Said we were heading to Britan, she had heard word that her friend could be here." The men traded glances as they saw Nara's shoulders begin to shake. When she started to speak again her words came out choked.

"My father had heard ma was seen in Rome making her way north. The same men cornered her; only this time ma was prepared. Cut those soldiers up mighty well, didn't finish any of them off before they slit her throat though. A street beggar I knew told me he had seen my ma in trouble. I found her in an alley, the soldiers no where to be seen and ma just lying there with all that blo…" her words were cut off as heartbreaking sob escaped her throat.

Gawain sat with the men listening intently to the story, anger and sympathy growing within him while the tale of her past unfolded. It seemed she had never spoken of her past to anyone before, the buried truth now bubbling to the surface at once. When another painful sob escaped her throat, he surged to his feet, crossing the few paces that separated them in one long stride before catching her arm and dragging her to his chest. Nara didn't resist as he drew her against his solid chest. She grasped the front of his tunic, burying her face into his chest, taking strength from him as years of grief burst free.

"It is all my fault." She cried, "I was so childish, I should have listened to Ma. It is all my fault." The wet hot tears that slid down her face drowned her words out. Glancing at the other Knights Dagonet and Bors nodded their heads in his direction as they turned to leave, dragging Galahad with them. Tristan was nowhere to be seen, but that was not unusual. Gawain dared Lancelot to comment as the dark haired knight opened his mouth. With a shrug of his shoulders he too left Gawain and Nara, closing the barn door quietly as he went.

Gawain just stood holding Nara in the protection of his arms until her sobs had subsided to the occasional hiccup. With a deep shuddering breath Nara finally pulled face away from his chest, wiping her eyes that were red from crying on her sleeve.

"I have made your tunic wet." She stated in a small voice. Gawain grinned,

"It does not matter, it needs a wash." He stated, smiling down at her as she met his eyes, causing her to let out a shaky laugh.

"I must look a state, blubbering like a babe."

"Not at all," Gawain assured quietly, "you look as beautiful as ever." Startled at the compliment, Nara met his eyes. Gawain was secretly as surprised as she was; the compliment had come easily to his lips.

"You have never spoken of your past before, have you?" He guessed; Nara nodded her head, her face once again buried in his chest as she tried to calm her breathing after her emotional outpour. Gawain slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to lift her gaze once more.

"Your Ma's death was not your fault. You were not the one who drew the blade that ended her life." A pained expression crossed his face. "I know what it is like, we all do. You feel as though you could have prevented it, if you could just go back and change one decision." He paused, his thumb gently rubbing circles along her jaw line, his eyes starring into nothing. "You can not change the past Nara, and you can not live in it." His eyes refocused on Nara's once more. "You must learn to move on, make peace with your ghosts. Your Ma knows you love her, and I am sure you will see her again, when our time on this earth comes to an end." Nara felt at peace in his arms, the first time in many long years. Gawain understood the pain she felt, the guilt that she had been holding close to her heart for long days and months, the guilt that would be the cause of so many sleepless nights. Nara felt at ease to continue her story while she was in Gawain's arms. She _needed _to continue the story of her past, to tell the one person who finally understood her pain over the years, and without further prompting she quietly took up her tale where she had left off.

"Buried ma in an olive grove far from the city, the best I could do for her. I found some old friends of ma's, they told me whom those soldiers where. One woman worked in the infirmary that they had gone too after ma had tried to fight them off. Said they had gotten drunk and had a scuffle." A look of scorn crossed her features. I followed them all through the Empire, just waiting for my chance. For months they remained with the legion, forcing me to wait, I wasn't really interested in taking on a whole Roman legion." She stated in a dry voice. "My day finally came. My father was ordered to Britain to oversea the Roman troops here. He chose the bastards who killed my mother to go with him; I suppose their dirty secret united them in a sense." A smile of victory crossed Nara's face.

"I 'spose they thought that they would make the distance to Hadrian's Wall safely with ten men." Nara laughed darkly.

"I intercepted them a day from the coast. Took out the four scouts with my bow, and waited for the larger group to hit an open plain." Nara's voice became distant and Gawain had the distinct impression that she was reliving that day.

"I imagine they saw a lone woman standing alone that could be taken advantage of. I killed another three men with my bow before they reached me on their horses. They thought that once I had lost the advantage of safety at a distance I would lose my nerve and be easily beaten."

"One rider I knocked from his horse when my sword caught him across the leg. I caught the other in the belly when he went to swing at me as the last rider was turning his horse around to charge at me. When he saw that he was the last man standing he dismounted." Anger crept into her words,

"It was my so called father and he was laughing." Gawain felt a tremor run through her lithe body.

"After waiting for so long for my revenge I did not know what to do. He was nothing more than a foul drunk man. He recognized me in the end, said I had the look of my whore mother." Nara lifted her eyes to meet Gawain's eyes, fresh tears slowly falling down her face.

"I slit his throat like he had done to ma. I stood and looked in his eyes as he slowly died, but it did not make everything better, ma did not come back. It did not fix anything." The bereft look in her eyes made Gawain's heart twist painfully in his chest. Gawain gathered her up into his arms, cradling her gently against his chest as he brought them down to sit on the hay bales that Dagonet had previously occupied.

"I think your ma would be proud to see the woman that you have become. Smart and brave and caring." Gawain whispered in a husky voice by her ear before meeting her eyes. "All we can do is place one foot in front of the other, move forward and learn from the hardships in life." Nara nodded weakly as she settled into his arms, her head coming to rest under his chin on his shoulder. Gawain sat oddly at peace as he gently stroked her back, slowly drifting off to sleep with Nara held in his arms.

…………………

**A/N**: Well I hoped you liked the latest chapter. Ill be posting again soon!


	7. Chapter 6

_**The Other**_

Chapter 6

Gawain was having a very good dream. He could feel a warm bundle of soft female flesh held in his arms, her body fitting perfectly in the circle of his arms, head tucked under his chin in the crook of his shoulder. The bed they slept on was anything but comfortable however. Gawain opened his eyes with a start as he realised that he was not in the grips of a dream and that the bed that he and Nara slept on was in fact itchy bits of hay. He shifted carefully so that he could look at the woman who still lay blissfully asleep in his arms. She seemed so vulnerable in sleep, her face relaxed and her breathing soft and steady. The strange feeling of protectiveness settled around him again, he wanted to make sure that Nara always looked so peaceful in sleep, with no fears threatening her and disturbing her dreams.

Gawain cast his mind back to the night before and the tale of her past. Her story was not finished yet, he was very curious to find out how she had ended up in Marius's dungeon but that was for another day. Glancing out a small window he took note that it was just before dawn. He carefully detangled himself from Nara's hold, doing his best not to disturb her slumber as he lifted her into his arms to take her back to her room and a decent bed. She shifted and mumbled in her sleep before settling once more in his arms.

Gawain walked them both through town, quizzical looks following him from some of the townsfolk who were already up and ready to start another day of business. His footsteps echoed down the stone corridor as he strode towards her room, kicking the door open with a booted foot. He glanced around the small room, taking note of Guinevere's empty bed with a knowing smile. Tenderly he laid Nara on the soft mattress, pulling the blanket up to protect her from the slight chill that hung in the air. Gawain studied her face, memorising every detail. The play of shadows across her face from the faint light that flickered through the barred window heralding the new day, the contrast of her dark lashes that brushed against tan skin dusted with freckles. He could watch her sleep for hours. The thought startled him. With a final glance he turned on his heel and left her room, heading down the corridor to find his own bed to snatch a few more hours of sleep before he had to appear for duty.

…………

Nara woke to the feel of warm sunshine on her face, the light creeping in through holes in the shutters that barred the window. With a groan she snuggled deeper into her blankets content to lie there for the rest of the day. Her fingers fiddled with a fraying edge of the blanket, her mind content until it dawned on her that she was in a bed. The last place she remembered was being held in Gawain's arms against his strong chest. Nara felt a blush rise to cheeks, and her breath hitched in her throat. She must have fallen asleep in his arms and he had carried her back to bed. Remembering the events of the previous night, Nara felt even more inclined to stay under the blanket bed when she remembered that she had revealed her past to the Knights the night before. How could she ever face them again? What must they think of her? A selfish girl who's own naivety had seen her mother killed.

Gawain's face appeared in her mind's eye, his words coming back to her.

"_Your Ma's death was not your fault. I know what it is like, we all do. You feel as though you could have prevented it, if you could just go back and change one decision_. _You must learn to move on._"

Maybe she was being foolish, but how did she know that she would not be punished for admitting to the murder of Roman soldiers?

All thoughts of remaining in bed were dashed however when Guinevere suddenly appeared from nowhere and ripped the blanket off the bed.

"The sun is up and it promises to be a beautiful day." She said merrily, tossing the blanket aside as she regarded Nara, arms akimbo.

"You can not stay in bed all day and I heard word that the Knights will be in council taking care of knightly business." A mischievous glint entered her eyes. "That leaves us a whole town to explore."

Nara just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression until Guinevere strode towards the small table that held a jug of water. She picked it up and regarded Nara once more,

"You know I will empty this on you if you do not get up and come and find some food with me, I am very hungry." Nara had no interest in bathing so early in the morning. With a yelp she scrambled out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up! No need for the water." She cried as she dragged her fingers through her hair to try and tame it somewhat and snatched up her daggers before quickly securing them in place.

"Perfect" The two women linked arms as they strode through the door and into the sun that drenched the corridor outside.

Nara and Guinevere followed the rough stone path heading back into town that was a bustling hive of activity. The farmers and tradesmen had clearly been up since the first cry of the rooster and were already making a roaring trade amongst the crowd of people that crammed in the main street and town square of the fort to complete their daily chores. Nara found all her sense assaulted once more as they entered the crush of people. The clamour of people all vying to be heard, the children that slithered through the crowd, smells from businesses and people who just really needed to bathe. Animals for market and farm labour added to the racket and crush of people.

Guinevere dragged her towards a man who was selling some form of cooked meat, reaching into her belt pouch she pulled out some coins that she handed to the vendor.

"Would you like some?" She asked when she returned to Nara's side.

"I am not very hungry at the moment." Nara said, eyeing Guinevere's belt pouch.

"Tell me, how did you come by some money? With all the excitement from the last few days I did not know that you had time to make any."

The mischievous glint returned to her eye.

"I may, or may not have found Lancelot's money purse lying around last night when he was finding his way back to his room after too much drink." Guinevere said with a wink. She took another bite from her food.

"Are you sure you do not want any food?" Guinevere asked. Nara shook her head once more, an apple finding its way to her hand.

"I may, or may not have swiped my breakfast from a sleeping Roman guard."

………….

"Has anyone seen my belt pouch?" Lancelot all but pleaded as he strode into the room that held the round table.

"I swear, if one of you has taken it again, you will find it difficult to sit down when I am finished beating you with my sword."

The Knights that sat around the table looked up at him as he stalked to his seat, glaring at everyone, Galahad just laughed.

"I am not entirely convinced that is true, I clearly remember Dagonet giving you a fine spanking last time." He joked. Any retort from Lancelot was cut off when Arthur walked into the room to take his seat in a businesslike manner.

………

The Knights found Nara and Guinevere later that afternoon as they sat laughing by the practice yards. Parcels that had once been full of sweet treats lay scattered at their feet as they enjoyed the afternoon sunshine. Gawain stared hungrily at Nara as her face lit with a smile in response to something Guinevere had said. Her hands gestured gracefully in the air as the bright sunlight found highlights in her braided hair.

Galahad suddenly thumped him on his back, making his teeth clack together painfully; he hadn't realised that he had been gawking like a gangly youth.

"Best not let her catch you drooling after her Gawain, women tend to stay away from slobbering dogs." Lancelot drawled in his ear.

"Did you get hit a little hard on the head by a woad Lancelot? I think you are seeing things." Gawain retorted, snapping his gaze away from Nara.

"All finished with the knightly business for today then?" Queried Guinevere as she shoved the last sweet pastry into her mouth and made a great show of clipping the now empty belt purse to the hilt of the dagger she wore at her side. Nara and Guinevere both looked at Lancelot as he caught sight of what was in her possession.

"Is something the matter Lancelot? Your face seems to have gone an awfully bright shade of red." Nara said innocently. Lancelot looked livid.

"That's my belt pouch! You thieving little wenches." With a laugh Guinevere and Nara hauled themselves to their feet and started over the timber fence into the dry and dusty practice yard. They had made it half way before a laughing Lancelot and Galahad grabbed both girls around waist and dragged them into the arms. Bors came to face them as they both shrieked and struggled in the arms of their captors.

"Well now, we have a rule here that says anyone caught thieving gets a nice little bath." He said cheerily as the men started hauling them towards the water bins for the horses that stood outside the stables next to the training yards. Nara and Guinevere both renewed their struggles to break free, somewhat half-heartedly though as they both couldn't help laughing at the cheery way the Knights were marching them to their punishment.

"Put me down Lancelot! You will give me fleas," Guinevere cried as she slithered around in his arms as he flashed a dashing smile.

"I cannot swim!" Mourned Nara as Galahad started to tickle her mercilessly causing her to laugh even harder as he scoffed at her excuse.

"I am sure you will manage just fine in water that is only three feet deep" Bors counted as they cleared the last few steps to the water bin. The men all laughed as Galahad and Lancelot proceeded to drop both girls into the water. They splashed and spluttered with indignation even though huge smiles were plastered on their faces, this was the most fun they had had in a long time. An unspoken conversation passed between the two girls and Galahad and Gawain soon found two very wet people dragging them to the bins themselves since they had been too slow to move out of the way. With a cry the two men fell into the water, dragging Nara and Guinevere with them. All hell broke loose then as a grand water battle ensued with every man for himself. Tristan was the only one who managed to stay semi dry.

………

It was much later that night that reality came crashing back to Nara as she sat in her room idly cleaning her weapons, a smile still lighting her face after a day spent with friends who did not seem to treat her any differently after her confession the previous night. Someone pounded harshly on the door, calling out her name. Nara jumped out of bed, to wrench the door open and was nearly rapped in the head by Gawain as he went to knock again. His face was grim as he studied her,

"The Saxons are here," was all he said, and watched as the happy sparkle in her eyes dimmed with understanding.

………

A/N: This I have to say is not a very interesting chapter, more of an in between. I started writing and didn't really stop and ended up with this haha. Either way I hope you like it, hopefully bit of character development and bonding!


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously: _

It was much later that night that reality came crashing back to Nara as she sat in her room idly cleaning her weapons, a smile still lighting her face after a day spent with friends who did not seem to treat her any differently after her confession the previous night. Someone pounded harshly on the door, calling out her name. Nara jumped out of bed, to wrench the door open and was nearly rapped in the head by Gawain as he went to knock again. His face was grim as he studied her,

"The Saxons are here," was all he said, and watched as the happy sparkle in her eyes dimmed with understanding.

The Other

_**Chapter 7**_

Nara quickly shoved her daggers into place as she scrambled to catch up to Gawain as he strode through the corridor heading to the wall. She stuck to him like honey as he shouldered his way through the crowd of people who had gathered at the base of the wall, looking up at the parapet and the soldiers that stood in stony silence gazing out across the plain. Gawain and Nara took the stairs two at a time as they dashed to the top. Gawain went to stand by Lancelot as Nara looked out over the wall.

Her breath caught as she looked at the campfires that lit up the night sky. Silhouettes of men moving about in rows of tents could be seen, a great number of men Nara thought glumly as she turned back to the Knights. Arthur and Guinevere came running up the stairs, both glancing at the enemy camp before turning towards the group, shoulders slumped. The men waited, looking expectantly at Arthur for orders. The man seemed undecided to Nara, as he moved away from the men, staring down at the sea of faces below the parapet, everyday people waiting to what would happen. Waiting to see if anybody would save them.

"Knights," Arthur began as he turned back to his soldiers, "My journey with you must end here. May God go with you." With a final glance at his men, Arthur turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs. With a sigh of exasperation, Lancelot took after him, Guinevere following in his footsteps. Nara felt at a loss as she looked at Bors, Tristan, Galahad and Gawain.

"Well, it was a nice little break from the Saxons while it lasted." Commented Tristan idly as he shoved a piece of apple into his mouth. Where he managed to get so many apples was still a puzzle to Nara. "I will go let Dagonet know that his friends are back."

"Well I am going to pack." Galahad said gruffly, as he pushed himself away from the wall. "I am not going to get caught staying here." Bors stood with him,

"I need to find my Gilly and my other bastards." Tristan followed the two men as they started down the stairs. Gawain went to follow as well, though indecision made him hesitate. He turned back to look at Nara where she stood by the wall. He could see the insecurity playing across her face as she watched the men leave, her gaze straying across the wall to look at the army that lay in wait on the other side. What was he to do with her?

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked in a quiet voice, as if reading his mind. Gawain ran a large hand through his dishevelled hair, as he looked down at into her grey eyes, his attention caught on her luscious mouth as she worried her bottom lip. Gawain didn't fully understand what he was doing until he felt her soft lips against his as he captured her mouth with a kiss. Nara let out a startled gasp, which Gawain quickly took advantage of as he slid his tongue past her parted lips and rasped it along hers.

Nara had never been kissed before and this was…well it was… Well she couldn't very well think straight. All her attention was focused on Gawain as he pulled her close into the security of his strong embrace. Nara's hands grasped the front of his tunic to steady herself as the man assaulted her senses.

Gawain had never felt such passion rise from a simple kiss, and he never wanted it to end. His kiss worked to chase any fears she held from her mind.

When Gawain finally broke the kiss they were both gasping for air. Nara felt her cheeks flush as he looked down at her surprised face.

"I, um. I will take you back to your room." Gawain stated lamely as he took her hand in his and started down from the wall. Nara let Gawain pull her through the crowd of people who mingled around the town square while others went off to gather their belongings to flee Hadrian's Wall before the Saxons caught them. Nara felt like she was suffering from emotional whiplash, passionate Gawain one second and rather uncomfortable Gawain the next.

The crowd of people thinned out as they neared the Knight's quarters, but it still looked like there were far too many people running around as if they had lost their heads to Nara. Gawain paused hesitantly outside her door,

"Is there something that you need to say Gawian?" Nara asked as he opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I…er…" Anything he was about to say was cut off as Galahad called out.

"Gawain! Arthur needs us now"

"Aye, I will be there in a minuet." Gawain turned back to Nara, his expression torn between confusion and desire. "I have to go." He finished awkwardly before turning on his heel and hurrying to catch up with Galahad. Nara just stared at his retreating back, thoroughly mystified at his behaviour, and unwilling to examine her own more closely to see how his kiss had affected her.

Entering her room she gathered her belongings to pack into her small bag, a task she finished quickly since she had so few items. She tried to think of what she would do when the time came, she had nowhere to go. Would she follow the Knights, or set off on her own?

* * *

A/N: To all my wonderful faithful readers, i apologize for this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with it, but the next one is coming soon i promise (i will eventually get back around to rewriting it) :D


	9. Chapter 8

Previously: Gawain turned back to Nara, his expression torn between confusion and desire.

"I have to go." He finished awkwardly before turning on his heel and hurrying to catch up with Galahad. Nara just stared at his retreating back, thoroughly mystified at his behaviour, and unwilling to examine her own more closely to see how his kiss had affected her.

The Other

_**Chapter Eight**_

She has just slumped back on her bed, and thrown the pillow of her face when Gwen rushed through the door. Nara ignored her until several articles of clothing flew her way. Throwing the pillow to the side, Nara glared at the other woman while reaching for some projectile to throw back at her. She stayed her hand when Guinevere turned suddenly, a coat in one hand, bag in the other, her face flushed.

"Fight with me Nara," she stated as she looked intently at the other woman.

"I beg pardon?"

"Fight the Saxons with me, help me protect our home."

Nara stared at Gwen, her emotions a confused jumble, this was not an option she had considered, fighting with Guinevere and the Woads.

"This isn't really my home." She finally murmured. But where was her home? Guinevere seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What will you do if you do not stay and fight? Will you go with the knights?"

"I really don't know." She stated exasperated as the physical and mental toll of the last few weeks finally came crashing down. She had finally found something close to what she had been searching for, ever since her Ma had died. A home. A place where she had friends with whom she joked, laughed, and cried with. Friends she would fight fiercely to protect, confident that they would do the same for her.

Nara dragged a hand through the unruly mass that her hair had become. That Nara had finally found friends that she considered her family was clear, what was less clear to Nara however was where home was. Was home a place you could always return to, Hadrian's Wall, or was home where her friends were?

Gwen still watched her intently, a fire burning within her eyes as she prepared to fight for her home and country. If she were to go with the knights Nara would be risking all that she had gained up until this point. She had never seen Sarmatia, and there were no family members eagerly awaiting the return of a long lost cousin, or niece, or granddaughter that she knew of. That was even assuming the knights allowed her to go with them, none of the boys had asked her to go with them. _What about Gawain? What if he would like you to go with him, and just has not had the chance to ask you yet? _A small voice in her mind whispered quietly. Nara sighed heavily. If there was one lesson in her life that she had learned, waiting around for another option that may, or may not come, usually saw both options pass you by.

She looked at Guinevere, wearily dragging her body to its feet.

"I will fight with you Gwen, to protect our home." Nara stated firmly as a beaming smile split across Guinevere's face. Her decision made, Nara felt a calm settle over her. A mass of worry and anxiety was lifted from her shoulders now that she had a plan of action. Inaction never sat well with her, too much time for contemplation and thinking that could lead to some dangerous realisations. She reached for her bag as Gwen resumed throwing her personal items together.

vvvv

It was well past dusk when Arthur finally wished his men a subdued goodbye and God - bless on their journey with their papers of freedom. The men stood from the round table, raising their cups one more time before each disappeared into the night to go their separate ways and prepare for their journey. Gawain took sure steps to Nara's door. He had wanted to ask her to travel to Sarmatia with the knights…with him in particular. He wanted to give their relationship a chance, see where it would go. Not the he really knew how to define exactly what their confusing relationship was.

Throughout the meeting with Arthur he had something akin to an epiphany (in his mind at least). Who said one had to travel all the way home to Sarmatia to find a Sarmatian broad to wed? He had meant to talk to her about the idea when he had taken her back to her room earlier. At least put the idea in her head to think about when he had been dragged away by Galahad.

He confidently knocked on the door to her room as sweat broke out on his brow from nervousness. What did he know of courting a woman?

"Nara?" He called out when there was no answer. Gawain pushed the door open. A sudden sense of loss settled over his shoulders when he saw the room was empty, the last remnants of a candle casting dancing shadows across the neatly made beds. It sputtered and died, enveloping the room in darkness as Gawain turned away, disappointment heavy in his chest.

vvvv

Gwen had led Nara through the town one last time as she led them into the deep dark of the forest that loomed past the settlement. Gwen had easily navigated the thick undergrowth and treacherous tangled branches, even in the dark. Nara occupied herself as she stumbled after her by thinking of all the ways that she would get back at the woman once the sun rose high in the morning and she could damned well see where she was going again.

When Guinevere and Nara arrived at the front line of the Woad encampment, Nara felt her adrenalin start to build. The faint flicker of light from the small fires that seemed to appear from nowhere revealed small groups of men and women preparing for battle. Expectation hung heavy in the air above the camp, thick as a blanket of fog, as silent eyes watched the women pass before returning to their tasks.

The warriors helped each other paint the strange blue markings upon each other's skin. Nara was sure the designs meant something to each individual, but to her they looked like endless swirling patterns, dancing their way across skin. Women sat silently in the dark fletching arrows, their fingers deftly attaching feathers for true flight. Men ran wet-stones over blades, honing their edges to a wickedly sharp angle. With an inclination of her head, Guinevere acknowledged Merlin as the strode past, finally settling around a fire that was to be their's alone for the night.

Guinevere met Nara's eyes across the fire, silent understanding passing between them. Silence settled once more over the camp as Nara unsheathed her sword, gathering a wet-stone in her hand as Gwen settled her quiver in front of her. Silence became the warrior's companion as they mentally prepared themselves for the battle that was sure to crash down upon them in the morning, like an angry ocean swell against coastline rocks.

* * *

A/N: Thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers, and those of you who have added this story as a favourite/favourite author! It makes my day every time I receive an email update haha - shatteredxice


	10. Chapter 9

The Other

_**Chapter 9**_

The pale light of the sun's rays found Nara early the next morning already awake, sitting with her back rested against one of the many trees that soared high into the air, branches thrust high. Her sword lay across her lap, held loosely in her hand as she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the brisk, cool, morning air. After a fitful night of sleep she had finally given up and crept from her sleeping roll to find a secluded place to prepare herself for the coming battle.

After slowly moving through her sword pattern to warm her body, and calm her senses with the familiar, she had settled herself on the ground amongst the trees to just enjoy the rising sun. If she was brutally honest, it could be the last morning she would ever do so.

As the pale light grew stronger, and warmer, on her face, Nara finally let out a sigh and opened her eyes to the dawn. With a quite hiss, she slid her sword back into its sheath and stood. Making her way back to camp she saw many stragglers who were yet to rise. Many of the Briton warriors had fallen asleep where they had sat the previous night, fletching material still in hand, or wet-stone carelessly thrown to the ground from fingers limp with sleep.

Those who weren't shaking sleeping companions awake sat studiously packing their belongings away, to await them if they returned from the battlefield. Warriors would only be carrying their chosen weapons today.

Nara found Guinevere next to the dying embers that had been their small fire the night before. She sat settling the arrows she had fletched the night before in her quiver, slinging it over her shoulder as Nara settled on the ground beside her, drawing her bow and quiver to her. The girls sat in silence as their organised their weapons. Nara secured her sword on her back, the hilt within easy reach at her shoulder. Her quiver she secured above it. She contemplated removing a few arrows from it as the quiver looked fit to burst. But with a shrug she let it be, one never new when too many arrows would be needed. She let out a rueful sigh at her thoughts. With a final, decisive move she strung her bow and set it beside her.

Nara met the gaze of Guinevere over the fire pit, a tight smile on her face, as a low whistle pierced through the still morning air. Nara stood, holding a hand out to help haul Gwen to her feet. No words were necessary as they both threw their arms about each other for a brief, and fierce hug. With a friendly push they and light laugh they fell in beside each other as the fell in line with the rest of the warriors who were filtering through the woods to the planned battle front.

Battle plans had been finalised late in the evening the previous night. Gwen would be in command of the archers, Merlin the catapults, and Arthur would be left on his mount. The peasants from Marius' estate had worked tirelessly through the night to organise the final aspect of their plans. Hay had been piled across the open field that bordered the Wall and the gate that stood between them and the Saxon invaders. They sat smoking, obscuring the wall and sky as great pillars of black acrid smoke blew through the air. The aim was to provide cover and cause confusion as soon as the enemy forces passed through the gate. Irrigation ditches had been lined with hay and tar. When the time was right, they would be lit, forcing a split in the enemy ranks. Hopefully general chaos would ensue through their ranks and they would loose their advantage of superior numbers.

Nara and the Britons moved silently through the woods, halting at the edge of the tree line where the ground continued to slope gently downwards to the flat ground where the fires burned. From their place on the crest of the hill Nara could see the train of horsemen and carriages that were headed south, fleeing the invading barbarians. Nara fancied that she could identify Gawain from the other rides, but knew she was fooling herself. Both distance and smoke ruined any chance of her seeing the one man she wished to most before she flung herself into battle. The now familiar ache in her chest at opportunities missed gave a tug. What would her life be like if she threw down her weapons now and chased after him? Asked him if she could travel with him and the other knights? Learn about her mother's heritage?

She gave a snort. Such wishful thinking could only end in heartbreak. Guinevere cast her an odd, sidelong glance.

"Having second thoughts are you?" She queried.

"No, no. I was just wondering if you were cold in that outfit you have on." Nara deflected. Gwen looked down at her leather leggings and tight breast band.

"Well, maybe a little." She said ruefully, before casting an appraising eye over Nara's own clothing. "But at least I wont ruin my clothing with blood." Nara let out a laugh.

"What is wrong with my gear?" She cried, feigning indignation. Gwen cocked her head to the side as she quickly took stock of Nara's clothing. Her hair was kept away from her face, falling down her back in a braid. Tight woollen leggings disappeared into her usual knee length boots. The only real discernable difference from her ordinary clothing style that Gwen could pick was the leather vest she wore over her thigh length tunic. She could see the small links of chain mail sewn down the front of her chest and back. It wasn't as heavy as a full shirt of chain mail however, so Nara was still able to move freely.

"Nothing, just don't expect me to help you scrub blood out of both tunics and leggings when we finish here today." Nara grinned before playfully landing a punch on Guinevere's shoulder. Neither girl was willing to admit how tense they were in light of the impending battle as adrenalin coursed through their bodies. Their distracting banter died away as they caught a glimpse of the waving white flag just beyond the wall. Both shifted their quivers as they stood and watched and waited to see what would be the outcome of the parley as Arthur rode his mount through the gate to meet the Saxon leader.

vvvvvv

The steady beat of drums slowly drifted through the to reach the ears of the knights as they steered their mounts away from the Saxons, their papers of freedom all secured safely. The men rode in silence, oblivious to those around them, their own thoughts their companions. Were they cowards for deserting Arthur on the eve of the greatest challenge they had faced in fifteen long years? They had served the time however, why should they be asked to do more? Arthur certainly didn't expect it of them; they had earned their freedom. But what of the place that they had come to call home over so many years, to leave all that they had built of the Wall behind, to become sullied by the war mongering Saxons? _And what of Nara_? Thought Gawain morosely. He knew where she stood on this morning, Arthur had told him that much. She fought with the Woads, to protect a land that wasn't even hers. None of the knights could shake off the feeling of cowardice however, no matter the reasoning, as the reverberating sound of the drums grew in crescendo. Their horses threw back their heads, adding their neighing cries to the disaccorded music of the war drums.

As they soothed their mounts, they each shared a glance, a conversation passed without the need of words. No, Arthur would not fight alone on this day.

vvvvvv

Nara and Guinevere ceased their banter, as the air around them grew thick with anticipation. They had seen the figure of Arthur exchange words with the man who was the Saxon leader. They had seen him return to the wall as the harsh cries of the enemy floated over the wall to line up in battle formations. Nara grunted as Gwen elbowed her suddenly in the ribs, gesturing towards the knoll where Arthur sat seated on his horse.

"They came back!" She cried in an excited whisper, as the silhouettes of six riders appeared over the rise to halt their horses beside their leader. Nara felt her heart soar at the sight as both women exchanged a beaming smile. Word of the knights' return spread quickly through the assembled Britons, whispered among the men and women. A renewed sense of purpose spread through the warriors as they adjusted bow, sword and axe. How could they loose with the legendary knights' on their side?

And then there was no more time for distractions, as the large, heavy gate of the Wall was pulled open to invite the enemy to try and take their land.

With a resounding war cry a detachment of Saxons broke free of their ranks, pouring through the gate as both sunlight and fire glinted off the steely edges of their weapons.

Guinevere gave the nod to knock arrow to string.

The Saxons' headlong charge past the wall slowed and faltered as they were confronted with no visible enemy. They slowed their run to a shuffle, their perplexed movements wringing a vicious smile from Nara's lips. It was not until they spotted the knights' on the hill that they began to march forward with purpose, their rhythmic grunts hanging in their air.

Gwen drew back the string of her bow as Nara and the other warriors followed suit. Aiming high into the sky, Gwen let loose her arrow. The twang of hundreds of arrow strings let loose followed hers as arrows soared into the sky, falling as silent death upon the Saxon forces below. The sudden pained cries rang out across the empty space separating Briton and Saxons. Those who realised what were happening quickly huddled under their shields, but it did not stop every arrow from finding a mark.

The ominous sound of thundering hooves sounded next as the knights made their pass, appearing from behind the veil of smoke to strike at the Saxons from every direction before disappearing into the disorienting plumes of smoke once more.

As the Saxons turned their backs to the Britons to follow the retreating Knights, Gwen once again knocked arrow to string. Hundreds of arrows rained down upon the now unprotected backs of the men below. Their cries wrung out once more, as they were mercilessly attacked, unable to see where the next deathblow would come from, delivered by those who wielded axe, sword and bow from horseback so deftly.

Their cries slowly faded as the knights killed the invaders with deadly efficiency. From their position, Nara and Gwen held their bows ready as the creaking groan of the gate sounded, an open invitation for the rest of the Saxon army to come and meet their doom.

vvvvvv

The Knights sat on their horses; breath haggard as they fought to calm the blood pounding in their veins and shaking limbs before the next wave of the enemy was upon them. Gawain had thought he'd seen a glimpse of Nara standing with the Woad archers, but he had been a long way away. He knew that she was somewhere on the battlefield, with Guinevere, but he could distinguish her from the hundreds of other female warriors on the battlefield.

Not being assured of her safety was playing havoc with his mind. He felt torn in two. One half wanted to ride out and meet the Saxon army head on and kill as many invaders as he could. The other part of him wanted to turn his horse and find her, and put her somewhere where he could keep an eye on her, their were so many dangers on battlefield, so many ways to die or be seriously injured. He was well versed in all.

Gawain run a hand down his face, letting out a rough sigh as he flicked his mass of hair over his shoulder and placed his helmet back on his head. Arthur at least seemed to know what he was feeling as he eyed his soldier carefully.

"Women," Arthur stated ruefully with a twisted smile that showed the same turmoil of emotions playing out in their commander's head, "they will destroy us all." Gawain only had time for a quick laugh before the booming sound of war drums began to ring out once more.

vvvvvv

Nara swallowed a nasty taste in her mouth as the main division of the Saxon army flooded through the gate, met by the sight of their fallen comrades.

"That is a lot of Saxons." She whispered to Gwen.

"A lot of _smelly_ Saxons." Gwen corrected, "Just think about it, they would get all hot marching in those ridiculous furs and I bet they never wash them." Nara snorted as both girls looked towards the rise where Merlin stood, overseeing the catapults as they were pulled into position. Once again they took up their bows and arrows as men with torches walked down the row of archers, lighting the arrows as they went. Gwen looked to the rise where the knights stood, waiting for the signal from Arthur. When it came, as one the Britons let loose a hail of burning arrows, as a resounding twang lingered ominously in the air as bowstrings snapped taut. Arrows sailed high into the sky, a smoky trail following in their wake. Shouted orders could be herd from below as the Saxons rallied around one another, raising their shields. Wooden shields could not protect them from the fiery explosion that erupted when flaming arrows met tar however. The Saxon wing was split down the middle as men scrambled away from the wall of flame that blazed.

And then Gwen began the charge of Briton against Saxon. With a swift move Nara unsheathed her sword and slung her bow back on her back, following on Gwen's heels as she charged towards the enemy from the woods.

Nara had lost Gwen within the crowd of clanging, slashing melee of warriors within moments. She heard the pounding of horses' hooves above the din of war, which meant that Arthur was leading the knights against the other Saxon flank but that was all.

A tall, bearded Saxon was her first foe. He swung his axe high above his head, and Nara used the opportunity to quickly duck beneath his defences and sink her sword into his side. Not stopping to think she scanned the mass of writhing bodies, looking for Gwen, which was easier said than done as half of the warriors wore blue paint and had long hair. She caught sight of her thrusting a spear into one man's belly and started towards Gwen, a flash in the corner of her eye had her quickly twisting the other way as an enemy thrust his sword at her belly. The quick twist may have saved her life as she felt the blade glance of the metal links of her armour, narrowly missing the exposed areas of flesh down her sides. Nara quickly brought up her sword to parry his next thrust as she turned to face him fully. He was a strong brute that was for sure, she thought, mild panic sinking in as his next swing at her had her arms vibrating with the force of it. With a quick twist he brought his sword dangerously close to her neck as she stumbled out of the war over another body. She rushed to get her sword up in time to block his next swing, but Bors was already there slicing his blade across the man's throat. With a nod the knight took off again to find more Saxons to kill. It was at that moment that Nara realised that she was probably in way over here head.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Happy holidays to all my faithful readers! I'll update soon :D


	11. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

…With a quick twist he brought his sword dangerously close to her neck as she stumbled out of the war over another body. She rushed to get her sword up in time to block his next swing, but Bors was already there slicing his blade across the man's throat. With a nod the knight took off again to find more Saxons to kill. It was at that moment that Nara realised that she was probably in way over here head.

The Other

_**Chapter 10**_

Nara could hear her breath sawing heavily in and out of her lungs as she became lost in the battle. Time seemed to slow as men and women thrust blindly at one another, pain filled cries echoing over the din of clanging metal. Wounded warriors tried to right themselves as they fell to the ground, forgotten as others came to take their place, heedlessly treading over those breathing their last.

Another Saxon fell beneath her sword as she disposed of the clumsy axeman. She finally caught sight of Gwen once more as the woman leapt onto the back of one of the largest men that Nara had ever seen. Realising she was too far away to be of immediate assistance, Nara quickly sheathed her sword and grabbed for her bow as Gwen was thrown violently to the ground. Two arrows were flying through the air, shot from her bow within a moment and embedded in the Saxon's belly just as another Briton woman jumped for his back.

Nara turned away once more, looking for the other men whom had so quickly slipped beneath her defences to find a place in her heart as friends. She kept her bow in hand, drawing a dagger from her belt for added security just as another Saxon made a lunge for her. The man's sword swung wildly through the air in an effort to cleave her head from her shoulders. Nara ducked, throwing herself to the ground and rolling out of the way. Scrambling to her feet she slashed at his shoulder with her dagger, cursing herself silently for sheathing her sword so quickly. She ripped an arrow from her quiver as he lunged for her again. This time she was not fast enough, the wickedly sharp edge of his blade slashed down her arm leaving a trail of fire from shoulder to wrist. Nara ignored the pain as she lunged for the man once more with her dagger in one hand, arrow and bow in the other. Surprised at her sudden attack the man hastily stepped back, blocking her thrust easily. Just as quickly however she swung her other arm up, thrusting the arrow into his exposed throat.

Nara turned away as the battle around her seemed to begin to lull. It was then she saw Tristan and the Saxon leader Cerdic in their deadly dance. Their swords flashed as they met, reflecting both pale sunlight and the fires that still burnt across the battlefield. Nara started making her way towards them, avoiding engaging in anymore one on one battles. Her lungs seemed to choke on the air full of smoke, dust and the heavy smell of blood with the copper tang sharp in her nose. Her arms burned from both injury and fatigue. Glancing at her arm she momentarily considered pausing to bind it, but that would require precious moments of inactivity that could only invite death. Nara ignored the blood seeping steadily from her arm and continued on. The moment she glimpsed Tristan's sword fly from his hand she knew that she would not reach the knight in time. She sheathed her dagger and reached for her quiver, drawing an arrow. Swiftly she aimed and let it fly. The arrow cut across the distance separating Nara and Tristan, somehow avoiding hitting the wrong target. She saw it slam into the leader's shoulder. Nara cursed in frustration; she knew it was a minor inconvenience, nothing that would seriously wound the man.

Nara grabbed another arrow as sunlight flashing of the armour of Arthur caught her attention. He knew his knight was in trouble and was cutting a path through the melee to reach him. Nara took aim again, determined to give Arthur the time he needed to reach Tristan. The arrow slammed into the Saxon's thigh, which he quickly wrenched free.

Any opportunity Nara may have had to shoot again was ruined when an axe seemed to appear from nowhere and slam into her stomach. The breath was knocked from her lungs in a violent rush as she fell to the ground, the metal links of her tunic digging harshly into her skin as they deadened the blow. With a gasp she rolled away from the second blow that landed with a thud in the ground where her head had been just moments before. The bearded Saxon loomed above her as Nara hauled herself to her feet, throwing her bow to the side as she dragged her sword from its sheath. The man swung for her belly once more, a blow that Nara countered in a smooth move, stepping to the side to bring her own weapon singing through the air to cut at his exposed neck. The man easily thrust her sword away with his axe, which he quickly redirected to cut into her leg. A swift parry and Nara sunk her sword into his side, turning away and leaving the man to his fate. She wrenched her bow from the ground, simultaneously sheather her sword.

Calmly Nara drew another arrow, raising her bow to take aim. She knew what she had seen out of the corner of her eye as she had battled the axeman. Cynric, son of Cerdic took aim with his own crossbow across the field. Lancelot's distinctive armour stood out amongst the Saxon fur, and clearly within Cynric's line of sight. Nara's arrow arched through the air, its fate unknown as she was once again confronted with the enemy.

vvvvvvvv

Gawain had killed more men than he could keep track of; had wounded countless more. The apprehension that was a constant companion during battle paled in comparison to the fear and anxiety that chorused through him now. Nara was nowhere to be found.

Tristan had suffered a deep wound to his arm, but one Dagonet was confident would mend well given time and rest. Lancelot clung to life, a crossbow bolt tearing through his side. Gawain knew the man was too stubborn by half to give up on life. No doubt the thought of all the young maidens he had yet to seduce would see the man live for many more years to come. Tristan and Lancelot were both safe in the infirmary that had been hastily erected to tend to the wounded. Galahad would sport some new scars to display to his lady companions. Bors' bastards had surrounded him immediately after the battle had drawn to a close. Vanora had yet to let him out her sight. Dagonet was absorbed in his work in the infirmary. Arthur was busy organising what to do with the dead that littered the plains before the wall, and countless other tasks that a leader was required to fulfil.

Everyone safe and accounted for except the one who seemed to have the ability to warm the heart he thought had become iced over from the many years of long and bitter servitude.

Gawain kicked over another body wearing a tattered and bloody fur coat. The lifeless eyes of both the Saxon, and the Woad that lay beneath him stared up at Gawain. Both friend and foe wore expressions of shock; their fleeting last moments of thought etched upon their faces in death. Where could she be? Bors had assured him she had survived the initial moments of battle. But what happened afterwards? When the battle drew on longer and fatigue set in. Had she made a careless mistake that had cost her life? Had she needed protection from an overwhelming foe that he had not been there to provide? Countless images of Nara's broken body flashed through his mind as he continued his search for the living among the overwhelming dead. And he knew he was not alone searching for friends amongst the fallen.

Gawain scrambled down an embankment into one of the trenches that had been set alight to separate the enemy's forces. Small fires still burnt here and there, but most of the trench now held the burnt remains of grass and some who had not been quick enough to escape both arrow and flame. A small glint of silver in the pale sunlight caught his attention. With a great shove Gawain pushed the dead weight of the Saxon from the person who lay beneath it.

Nara's pale, blood streaked face confronted him.

With shaking hands Gawain knelt to gently brushed the stray strands of her thick hair from her face.

"Nara?" He all but whispered in trepidation. She made no response, no indication at all that she walked among the world of the living. Gawain gathered her into his arms, cradling her head and shoulders as he crouched among the dead. Fear seemed to clog his throat, had it always been a struggle to draw breath he wondered?

"Nara, wake up" He jostled her slightly as he felt her slender neck for a pulse, taking stock of any visual injuries that may have claimed her life. One of the tight bands that had wound its way around his heart loosened ever so slightly as he felt her pulse faintly beneath his fingertips. The sticky mass of blood that covered her right arm had his stomach sinking.

"Open your eyes Nara." Gawain demanded as he shook her more urgently this time. A mumbled curse flittered to his ears as her eyelids fluttered. Gawain gathered her into his arms, urgency in his steps as he strode from the battlefield. He needed Dagonet now.

The distance that separated him from the infirmary seemed to stretch for miles. He pushed his way through the heavy material that covered the entrance to the infirmary. Once inside Gawain was confronted with complete and utter chaos. Men and women lay moaning on hastily constructed cots as people hurried around them to bring water and cloth to clean and bind their wounds. Merlin walked among the injured, lending his healing skills as he demonstrated to more of his people how to help the wounded. Gawain saw Dagonet at the far end of the tent, Tristan and Lancelot on cots nearby.

"Dagonet!" Gawain called out, drawing the other man's attention to the precious bundle in his arms.

"Bring her here quickly Gawain" Dagonet gestured, Gawain having already started threading his way through the crowd.

"Place her here." Dagonet gestured as he threw spare blankets from a cot secluded at the back of the infirmary. Gawain gently placed Nara on the bed; she made a faint moan of protest before falling silent again.

"We need to get her clothing off, check for other injuries." Dagonet instructed as the two men set about doing so. Gawain began pulling off her boots and stockings, while Dagonet attacked the straps and buckles that held her leather tunic in place. All three items were quickly removed and both men looked at removing the long sleeve tunic she wore underneath. Dagonet gently picked up her injured arm, peeling away some of the sleeve that lay heavy with blood against her arm.

"I need warm water quickly" He ordered a Briton who hovered nearby waiting for instructions.

"Hand me your knife Gawain." He passed it over without a word. With an easy efficiency, Dagonet deftly cut the rest of the tunic from Nara's body, leaving the sleeve that had become stuck to her arm. Dagonet pulled the material away, drawing a sharp breath as the angry blossoming bruise on her stomach was revealed. The two men looked at each other, worry both creasing their brows.

"Will she be ok?" Gawain asked Dagonet quietly, as a woman returned with a steaming bowl of water.

"I do not know, Gawain, I am sorry." He replied as he grabbed a cloth and began the tedious process of revealing how threatening the wound on her arm was.

* * *

Thankyou to all of you who have reviewed/story alerted/favourite story this little piece of mine. I am terribly sorry for how long it has been since I last updated, but as you get older it seems you have less and less time to do what you want. I do hope that you all enjoy this update, I've already planned the next so hopefully I will have it done by the time the Easter/Anzac long weekend is finished!


	12. Chapter 11

_Previously: _With an easy efficiency, Dagonet deftly cut the rest of the tunic from Nara's body, leaving the sleeve that had become stuck to her arm. Dagonet pulled the material away, drawing a sharp breath as the angry blossoming bruise on her stomach was revealed. The two men looked at each other, worry both creasing their brows.

"Will she be ok?" Gawain asked Dagonet quietly, as a woman returned with a steaming bowl of water.

"I do not know, Gawain, I am sorry." He replied as he grabbed a cloth and began the tedious process of revealing how threatening the wound on her arm was.

**The Other**

_Chapter 11_

Nara burned. She drifted through time and space only barely aware that she lay in one place. Caught in a fire with no escape one moment, only to be plunged into the most frigid of waters the next, her limbs weighed down leaving her unable to escape. Every muscle in her body seemed stretched taught, every breath an agony as she struggled to draw enough into her battered lungs. All she could manage were the small whimpers of protest that escaped her cracked and dried lips.

Gawain ran a damp cloth across Nara's brow again, his own limbs weary from lack of sleep. Four days ago he had carried her into the infirmary, placed her on this cot. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Once Dagonet had managed to remove her tunic, they had discovered the slice that had run from shoulder to forearm. Dagonet had sat for a long time, carefully stitching both muscle and skin back together. The grim set of his mouth while he worked had done nothing to ease the fears that churned in Gawain's stomach as he sat anxiously nearby and watched.

Nara had lost so much blood. Gawain blinked his eyes several times to remove the image of her blood-laden tunic from his mind. Fever had set in within a day. She had been in this delirious state ever since. Gawain dabbed once more at Nara's brow before glancing at Lancelot in the cot beside him. The man cast a sly grin his way, although it lacked some of its usual cheeriness as he rubbed absently at the bandages covering his stomach.

"Still no change?" Lancelot asked quietly. Gawain gave a sharp shake of his head as his attention strayed once more to Nara.

"No change." He winced at the sound of his own voice, the sound harsh and gravely from disuse. He cleared his throat.

Lancelot's fever had broken only the day before. Dagonet was confident that the man would be able to return to his own quarters in the keep on the morrow where he was sure to be well cared for by any number of serving maids. Tristan, infuriating man that he was Gawain thought darkly, had bounced back from his injury without so much as batting an eyelid and had left the infirmary as soon as he was able. A small smile broke across Gawain's face. Tristan was truly one a kind.

Nara writhed beneath the heavy layer of blankets once more. A Briton girl quietly brought a fresh bowl of water strewn with fragrant heather before leaving the Sarmatians to their secluded end of the infirmary.

Gawain dragged a hand down his face.

"You look like hell man" Lancelot observed, "go rest a while, I am sure one of the wenches here would be happy to watch over her a while." Gawain shook his head tiredly. He had left Nara's bedside only once briefly to bath quickly and change into a fresh tunic. That had been four days ago. He clenched his jaw as he watched her writhe beneath the blankets, the strangled sounds of pain emitting from her throat flayed at his nerves.

How differently the battle may have ended had he been there to watch over her. Guilt sat like a heavy stone in his belly. Gawain knew that Nara was a woman who could stand on her own two feet. It did not mean that she did not need a strong male like him to help her bare the burdens that life placed before her feet. He thought they worked well as a pair. He had not felt so care free in years, ready to laugh more freely, than when Nara had appeared in his life. Another wry grin found its way to his face. However, when all was said and done he was sure that Nara would be the death of him. The girl managed to search out trouble.

He had failed to keep her safe in this venture. They had found her arrows embedded in both Cynric and Cedric. It was Nara who had saved both Tristan and Lancelot. And now Gawain sat here unable to save her.

"Here, give her this." Gawain jerked towards the sound of Dagonet's voice, surprised that the man had come up beside him. The large knight held a mug in his large hands, tendrils of steam lazily making their way to the roof of the tent.

"What is it?" Gawain asked with a frown as he accepted the cup from the man who manoeuvred himself to the other side of the cot.

"Broth. She needs to eat." He replied absently as he reach for Nara's arm that lay heavily bandaged. Gawain gently cradled Nara's head, pouring a small amount of broth between her lips.

"Make her drink it all. She needs strength." Dagonet instructed as he set about busily unwinding the bandages that wound around Nara's arm. Gawain looked at the man wearily, something was bothering Dagonet. He did not need to ask the man to explain himself.

"She lost a lot of blood. She is weak. She needs the strength to help fight this infection. If the fever does not break soon …" the man trailed off as he gently held her arm. Gawain did not need him to finish the sentence. If Nara did not have the strength to fight off infection she would die. Dagonet bathed Nara's arm, the stitched wound was an angry red and very inflamed, not quite healing and not quite turning bad. It was on very rare occasion that a healer would choose to remove a wounded limb that had succumbed to infection. In most cases the patient still passed. Gawain's stomach churned at the thought of the possibility that Nara might loose her arm.

Gawain managed to coax a delirious Nara to drink most of the broth from the mug while Dagonet deftly re-bandaged her arm. The knight gave Gawain's shoulder a squeeze as he turned to and exited past Lancelot's now empty cot. Gawain hadn't even noticed that the other man had left the infirmary. With a tired sigh he settled himself more comfortably next to the cot, and propped his head on his hand. He would close his eyes for a moment.

vvvvvv

Nara drifted back to reality after what seemed an age to her. Her limbs felt heavy and weak, her mouth dry and her lips cracked. With great effort she pried her lids apart, noting that it was well and truly dark outside, the only light provided by a flickering candle on a small stool by her cot. With great effort she wrestled the arm that was not throbbing from beneath the pile of blankets. The move left her panting in exhaustion, and she took a moment to compose herself once more. How weak she was! It was then she noticed the slight sound of snoring reaching her ears. She felt around with her hand, she didn't have the energy to lift her head from the pallet. Her fingers met a rugged jaw, which she traced until her fingers could comb through the matted hair she instantly recognised as Gawain's. He groaned, stirring beneath her hand. He lifted his head, blinking his eyes.

He looked exhausted.

She smiled slowly.

He stared.

Gawain could not drag his eyes from Nara's face. She looked at him with clear eyes. Gone was the fog of fever that had clouded their depths for the past days, her eyes once again the colour of angry clouds on the horizon before a storm. He didn't think as he reached forward, cradling her head gently as he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her with desperation.

Nara had not been prepared for Gawain's kiss. His eyes had held her captive, the sheer relief shinning in their depths tugging strangely at her heart. He had been worried about her. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and Nara instinctively let them part, granting him entrance. Nothing else mattered except for the way Gawain made her heart beat erratically in her chest.

He kissed her with all the pent up fear and anxiety from days of watching her cling to life, perched precariously on the line between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. He kissed her just to reassure himself that she was well and truly still alive. Gawain kissed her to let her know how relieved he was to be able to hold her in his arms once more.

With a gasp, Gawain forced his lips away from Nara's. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. How did a man give up ambrosia? He could truly understand why the gods feasted on such a delicacy. She lay starring up at him, her eyes wide, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

"Umm … good evening." Gawain grimaced. _Good evening? Could I sound more like an un-tried lad? _Gawain thought with disgust.

"G-good evening", Nara stumbled in reply, thoroughly lost for wards.

"Dinner." Dagonet's voice whispered through the dark, causing Gawain to jerk quickly away from Nara. The man's face remained impassive as he took a seat beside Nara on the bed, the hard angles of his face thrown into stark contrast in the flickering lamp light.

The large man said nothing as he held the cup to her face so that she might take a sip of the broth that it contained. The awkward tension in the air was palatable.

Gawain cleared his throat in a hesitant manner, Nara and Dagonet turning their gaze towards the man.

"I will take my leave now. Bathe, you know." Gawain explained as he stood, nearly banging his head on the beams that supported the canvas roof of the infirmary. He left with a half shrug, half wave in their general direction.

_What an utterly perplexing man_, Nara thought, the incredulous look on her face drawing a chuckle from Dagonet.

"Gawain. Always been bad with the words when it comes to women." Dagonet did not seem to feel he needed to add anything more to his explanation of Gawain's awkward behaviour. Nara did not feel the need to ask him to elaborate. Dagonet patiently tended to his patient in silence, something that Nara was secretly grateful for. What sort of tangled mess had she managed to get herself into? she wondered rather morosely to herself.

vvvvv

Arthur caught up to Gawain as he strode through the corridors of the fort towards the bath house. Gawain cursed as a large hand latched onto his shoulder, drawing him to an abrupt holt.

"Have you heard nothing I've said man?" Arthur asked him, clearly in an irate mood, crowding him against the wall.

"Well, no?" Gawain asked, slightly bewildered as he had truly been lost in his own thoughts.

"There is a Roman _legati _at the gate, with orders from Rome to have Nara arrested on charges of murder and treason." He all but spate out in disgusted frustration, abruptly regretting his phrasing.

Arthur hauled the man back to his side as Gawain tried to stride off, his hand having already reached for his blade. Gawain cast Arthur a furious glare.

"I suppose you have an idea of how to deal with this mess?" he demanded angrily. Arthur's smile was all teeth, "Of course I do."

* * *

Well, there is nothing for it. I, am a horrible person. I do not know what else i can say, other than, thank you to all the lovely reviewers/story alerters/favorite story-ers who have waited patiently for me to get my act together and give an update. That being said, i hope that everyone enjoys this installment! Happy reading, the story will go on! Shatteredxice


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously: _

Arthur caught up to Gawain as he strode through the corridors of the fort towards the bath house. He cursed as a large hand latched onto his shoulder, drawing him to an abrupt holt.

"Have you heard nothing I've said man?" Arthur asked him, crowding him against the wall.

"Well, no?" Gawain asked, slightly bewildered as he had truly been lost in his own thoughts.

"There is a Roman legati at the gate, with orders from Rome to have Nara arrested on charges of murder and treason." Arthur hauled the man back to his side as Gawain tried to stride off, his hand having already reached for his blade. Gawain cast Arthur a furious glare.

"I suppose you have an idea of how to deal with this mess?" he demanded angrily. Arthur's smile was all teeth, "Of course I do."

The Other

**_Chapter 12_**

Nara made a stealthy escape from the infirmary within three days of recovering from her fever. She was rather chuffed with herself, a small grin replacing the grimace of pain on her face as she half shuffled, half slithered her way along the wall in the darkened corridor that led to a small room a maid had told her was vacant. Another night in the same infirmary with the other patients groaning, the air oppressive with sickness and pain was too much to bear in her mind. She had waited until well into the night, when all had gone to their respective beds save the few maidens who sought to ease the pain of those still suffering. The small amount of privacy that had been offered by having such a secluded spot within the infirmary had allowed her to slip out into the corridors of the main fort … well, stumble would probably be a more apt description if she were truly being honest with herself. The intermittent torches of which only a few were lit provided enough light for Nara to find her way without being obviously visible to those who would insist she return to the infirmary.

She paused to regain her breath as she felt sweat trickle down her brow and into her eyes. Curse all the gods for her injuries! Her arm throbbed with a fierce persistence that flayed at her nerves, while her limbs trembled, weighed down by exhaustion after so long abed. Each shuffling step felt as though she were pulling a fully laden cart behind her with no aid. With a stifled groan she pushed herself away from the wall once more, willing her foot to move in front of the other. From the directions the maid had given her, she was not far from a real bed, just around one more corner.

The dry chuckle of mirth that sounded in her ear a moment later nearly caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Curse you Lancelot! Are you trying to finish what the Saxon failed to do?" Nara gasped, while putting a hand to her chest to try and steady her wildly beating heart. Lancelot cast her a lazy smirk.

"Seems to me as though you are already well on your way. If only Dagonet were here now to see what you were making of all his handiwork in bringing you back to the realm of the living." He idly scratched his beard as he strode around her to casually lean against the wall, blocking her path. "Just imagine Gawain's reaction," he commented with more inflection, his smirk becoming devious. Nara scowled fiercely at the warrior. Some of the stalwart fieriness she was trying to project was lessened somewhat when she felt a wave of dizziness sweep across her, causing her to reach for the sturdy comfort of the wall once more. A look of genuine concern flashed across Lancelot's face.

"All jests aside woman, have you gone completely mad?" He looked as though he were about to shake her. "Not three days ago you had one foot already in the next realm, and here you are sneaking around the fort like some night wraith trying to put yourself back there." The uncharacteristic show of emotion startled Nara for a moment.

"What should you care? I thought you disliked me." She knew it was a childish way to avoid the confrontation. Lancelot ground his teeth together, a tick beginning to form in his jaw.

"You test my patience woman. What is to stop me from slinging you over my shoulder and hauling your very nice ass back where it belongs?"

Nara sighed.

"I do not wish to return there, the pain and sickness of those who still lie in the infirmary turns my stomach." She stopped fidgeting with the hem of the loose tunic she wore to look up into his eyes. "I need peace. Solitude. Besides, those that are tending to the healing already have more than enough in their hands. I know how to take care of myself form here, let them tend to others who need it more."

Lancelot seemed to debate with himself as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing down once more at the female that seemed determined to put herself in harms way while stealing away the heart of his brother in arms.

"All just reasons I suppose" he ground out begrudgingly after a moment. He was prevented from elaborating as a sudden angry voice barked at them from further down the corridor.

"What in the gods name is going on here?" Gawain raged as he strode towards them, still fully armoured from the night patrol he had clearly been on, a furious glint in his eye. "Lancelot, have you lost your mind?" Gawain roughly shoved Lancelot away from Nara who gaped at his sudden, angry arrival. Without so much as another word he hooked one arm around her shoulders, the other behind her knees and swung her into his arms. She blanched when her arm was jostled too much. Gawain cast a withering gaze in Lancelot's direction.

"She just escaped the grave and you have her out here sneaking around in the dead of night."

Lancelot opened his mouth as if to say something, however Gawain cut him off before he had the chance.

"I am taking you back to the infirmary where you belong." He growled, turning on his heel.

"Wait! No!" Nara tried to plead, her breath escaping her lungs in a hiss of pain as he griped her injured arm too tightly. "Please Gawain! My arm, you are hurting it! Lancelot!" She cried over her shoulder, searching for a friend to aid her in finishing her escape from the infirmary. Whether it was her cry of pain, or Lancelot's hand on his shoulder, Gawain paused in his angry stride.

"Calm down brother, you are hurting her." He began, as Gawain's eyes flashed down to look at Nara's pale face. He immediately loosened his grasp, a wave of guilt passing across his features before he turned his irate gaze to Lancelot once more.

"She does not want to be in the infirmary any more, she wishes to have a more peaceful place to heal. I found her naught but a few minuets ago making her escape. I would not allow anything to happen to her Gawain, I was going to see her safe to a bed where she belongs."

Gawain seemed to weigh Lancelot's words in his mind before he let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders slumping. Gawain looked down into Nara's eyes,

"I am sorry, you made me … worry." He tried to explain, although they did not seem to be the words he was searching for. Nara raised her good arm, letting her fingers rest lightly at his jaw, feeling the course hair of his beard.

"Please Gawain," she implored, "do not take me back to the infirmary, there is a room down the hall that is vacant. The pain of the others is as oppressive as sodden suit of armour. It is hard to breath in there".

Gawain's teeth ground together beneath her fingertips, as he seemed to wage a war within himself.

"Fine." He eventually growled, clearly displeased with the current predicament he found himself in. "But you shall rest in my chambers where I can keep an eye on you as you seem so determine to end your life quickly."

Lancelot was all but forgotten as Gawain once again turned on his heel and began to stride down the darkened corridor, Nara held protectively in his arms.

"See you on the morrow" Lancelot called from behind them, taking no offence at being so rudely dismissed. He still had to find some young wench to bed for the night.

Gawain walked with a determined purpose through the twists and turns of the fort before stopping at an imposing wooden door to kick it open with one booted heel. Only one candle sputtered on the mantel above a fireplace that held naught but a few glowing embers. With an ease brought about by a long familiarity, Gawain negotiated his way around the room to place Nara reverently on an imposing four-posted bed. He uttered not a word as he strode back to the fireplace, stirring the embers to coax them back into a flame before adding more logs to the fire. Nara watched as he began to remove his armour, her breath catching in her throat while her hear beat seemed to double in her chest. The flickering light from the fire played over the smooth muscle of his toned body and for one moment Nara wondered what it would be like to trace all the dips and hollows of his chest with her tongue. The thought brought a flush instantaneously to her face and she quickly averted her gaze from Gawain as he moved to strip himself of his leggings and boots.

Gawain's hands shook as he unbuckled his armour, from exhaustion or arousal he did not know. He could feel her gaze boring into his back as he stripped off his metal tunic and the clothes beneath it. He could not think of another time when so simple a task had become such a torture. By the gods he could not find his footing when he was around the girl! Never had he felt more like a boy than when he was around her. While never as smooth as Lancelot, Gawain knew how to woo a woman to his bed … had always been confident in his abilities to do just that. The female that lay quietly on his linen sheets now however, made him question all his abilities. She stirred emotions that were foreign to him in such an environment. Sweet Goddess, when he had seen her pale and shaking, sagging against the wall with Lancelot looming over her he had nearly been rendered speechless by the sudden wave of fear and possessiveness that had swept through him. Was she determined to leave the realm of the living? With a quick tug he pulled a nightshirt over his head, glad to be rid of his armour and its oppressive presence for the night. What was he to do with her? He still had not had the opportunity to inform her of the small issue that had had to be dealt with when the Roman _legati _had arrived not three days past.

He quickly washed his face and arms in he small basin next to the hearth, placing the pitcher back on the small table with more force than he intended. When he turned to look at the bed he noted how she watched him with pensive eyes. The small blush that could be seen fading from her face did stroke a decidedly male part of his ego he had to admit even to himself however.

He carefully made his way back to the bed, carrying a fresh candle that he had lit to place on the small roughly hewn stool that sat next to the bed.

"Let me help you with your boots." He spoke quietly, trying to wrestle his emotions into some order. He gently tugged her shoes off her feet, trying to avoid brushing against her skin as much as possibly even while a small voice in the back of his mind urged him to see if it felt as silky smooth as it looked.

"I have a spare nightshirt should you wish to change" Gawain said as he cleared his throat, finally meeting her eyes. A small smile graced Nara's lips as she shook her head, absently pulling at some of the linen that was bound around her injured arm. Gawain felt another wave of guilt wash over him.

"I am sorry I caused you pain earlier. I did not expect to find you at such a late hour slumped in the corridor with naught by Lancelot around."

Nara rested her hand lightly on his that lay clenched in his lap as he sat perched at the edge of the bed.

"All is forgotten, really. I just could not return to such a place."

Gawain gently traced Nara's slim fingers that rested so sweetly over his own, large, calloused and scarred hands. He glanced up to see her stifling a yawn.

"You should get some rest." He informed her, getting to his feet to help her pull back the quilt and furs that lay in a haphazard manner from when he had quickly sprung from his bed that morn. It seemed it was not until Gawain had seen her securley tucked into a cacoon of warmth that she realised she had stolen his place to rest.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked drowsily, her eyes already beginning to close.

"I could not seek sleep right now even if I wanted too." He informed her, as he searched for a coat he could pull over his nightshirt.

Nara felt a pair of lips ghost across her own before she fell heavily into a dreamless sleep.

Gawain watched Nara quietly for a few moments as her breath settled into an even rhythm before dragging a hand down his face. With a growl he tried to adjust his loincloth that had become far too constricting. With one last glimpse he turned for the door, intent on finding some wench who would help ease him of the painful ache that one mere damsel had caused him.

* * *

Weeelll, it has been quite a while. I really don't think any apology will do. The best I can offer is a rather lame explanation that for a long time I had massive writers block, and then became frustrated with my earlier chapters and the plot discrepancies I kept noticing. That is what you get for jumping straight into a story with no plot guideline as to what you want to do haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a bit of romance – development so not that fantastically action packed, but I am aiming for a believable blossoming romance so let me know what you think!


End file.
